All Is Fair In Love and War
by Shadowbunny1527
Summary: This is the story of how Kagome became the object of a certain lords affection. Set in the feudal era. This is my first fan fic all my own so please be gentle. Sess/Kags pairing. Yasha/Kikyo pairing also. Don't be mad at me please. Story told from Kagome's and Sesshomaru's perspectives. May have other perspectives too. not sure yet. I do not own InuYasha
1. Chapter 1

_The story begins: Part one_

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I was born in the middle of the feudal era along with my twin, Kikyo. My mother and father were so happy the day we were born. Our mother, Luna, used to tell us stories of the two most powerful mikos to ever live, Midoriko and Miyako. Both were twin sister and though Midoriko never had any children, Miyako was our great-great-great-great grandmother. Part of the reason our family rejoiced at our birth is because they believed that Midoriko and Miyako had finally been reincarnated. Kikyo and I are the two most powerful mikos of our time and there for are coveted by many. Our mother would tell us these stories to remind us how important it was for us to stick together. Not knowing how important these stories would actually become for us. When Kikyo and I were three, we accompanied our mother to the market. We were there to get medicinal herbs for the village as our mother was the resident miko since grandma was taken to the western castle by order of the great lord Inu No Tisho, to become their healer since the one they had passed away. While we were there we came across a man we had never seen there before. He was selling some herbs we needed. My mother looked at him and smiled. "My I ask your name? I have never seen you here before and since I frequent here often, I surely would have recognized you and this wonderful stand before." My mother thought he was a nice man, but both me and Kikyo felt very uncomfortable around him. "My name is Onigumo." He said with a smile that chilled me and my sister to the bone. "I was banished from the north not too long ago by Lord Naraku because I refused to do his harmful bidding." He was lieing and I knew it, but who would believe a young child like myself. My mother took pity on him and offered to let him live in our village, where he would be well taken care of. Shortly after Kikyo and I turned four, tragedy struck. Onigumo came to us and told us our father was killed by bandits whilst protecting our village. My mother wept for days, as did me and Kikyo. Our hearts broken, my mother tried to give us a family by letting Onigumo become a part of it. They married a year later. Kikyo and I hated our step-father, especially since he insisted we call him father. The first time he made the request, I boldly told him, "We already had a father, and even though he is dead, you will never take his place." His response was to back hand me. Since that day, both Kikyo and I called him father because we did not wish for more harm on either one of us. Tragedy struck again shortly after our 8th birthday, our mother had become deathly ill. Whilst on her death bed she made one final request, "Onigumo, please look after my girls. Give them the life I should have. Love them like their father would. Please, make sure they become the young women they were ment to be." Onigumo gave a half hearted promise to do just that. Our lives were miserable after mother died. That is until that fateful day ten years later. The day everything changed….

 **A/N: What do you all think so far? Remember, this story will have two point of views. Kagome's and Sesshomaru's. Reviews are welcome and I hope you all enjoy my story. Next time… The story begins: Part two. We find out about Sesshomaru's upbringing and then the real story will begin. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_The story begins: Part 2_

My name is Sesshomaru Inu-No. I was born the heir of the western lands. I am referred to as Lord Sesshomaru by all. My father Tiasho, and mother, Inuhime, were married about 100 years before I was born. I do not know of the reason father went looking for another woman, but he did and found Izayoi when I was about 500 years old. Three years after, they birthed prince Inuyasha. Since my mother hated Izayoi, she had forbade my father from having any further involvement in my upbringing as future lord of the west and took over. She made sure I was proper and even though I wanted father around, I found that it would only make mother angrier than she already was at the situation. Izayoi eventually moved out of the palace against fathers wishes, saying something about not feeling safe around mother. I grew to resent Inuyasha, if only a little, because he got the most time with our father. As the years passed by, I started wanting someone by my side. I was 600 years old and figured that I should be mated and having pups of my own. That is when I met her. Her beautiful raven hair, perfect blue eyes and a fiery personality. Her name was Midoriko. Such a beautiful soul too. I took my time getting to know her as she was the most powerful miko the world had ever seen. Her sister Miyako, was the only one who even came close to her power. Beings they were twins, that was to be expected. As time went on, I convinced Midoriko to court me and we were happy. We went on long walks and sat under the stars for hours talking about the future. Of course, mother did not approve of my courtship, at first. Midoriko eventually won her over. On the night we were to be mated, the unexpected happened, Midoriko decided she would rid the world of the vile half-breed lord of the north, Naraku, but failed. This was the night my life was turned upside down. I was devastated. My beloved Midoriko's body was returned to the west, and she was buried by a small slayers village by myself. I told them that Midoriko's soul would watch over them until it was time for it to be reincarnated and brought back to this life. 900 years later, we received a letter from the north. They were declaring War on us unless we handed over a miko. She wasn't just any miko, their reports was she was the most powerful miko in existence. Her Name was Kagome Higurashi. Following a suspicion I had, I sent my retainer, Jaken to fetch my half-brother. "What is you want this time, Ice prick?" My brother said. "What is the name of the miko you are courting?" I asked coldly, not letting on to what I really wanted to know, yet. "Kikyo Higurashi. Why does it matter to you?" He said, almost defensively. "I care not about her, I simply wanted to know if she had a sister. One by the name of Kagome." I finally stated as I showed him the letter. He looked at it and gasped. "Kikyo isn't going to like this. We need to put them under our protection immediately!" He shouted. I gave him an ice cold look. "Unless…. You weren't planning on giving her to Naraku, are you?" At that point, I had lost my patience with Inuyasha. "Listen here, whelp, I would never give our strongest weapon to the enemy. She will come here and be trained in battle by your friends, the slayer and monk, so that she will be ready for the inevitable war." This is were our story really begins.

 **A/N: Whew, another chapter down. Sorry it took so long, been a busy body. Hopefully, I can start downloading chapters quicker. Anyhow, What do you all think of Sesshomaru's story. Had a little trouble with some details, but hopefully you like it. As always, Please read and review! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

_The day we met: Sesshomaru's POV_

As soon as my discussion with InuYasha was over, I looked at Jaken and told him to get ready for travel. We would be leaving immediately. I didn't realize though, that my half-breed brother would be joining me. "What are you doing half-breed?" I asked making sure I sounded bored as hell. "What does it look like? I'm not letting you go get Kikyo and her sister without me. Besides, Kikyo is my intended. I'm not letting her travel anywhere, unprotected." He replied angrily. Just then, an idea came to mind and I couldn't stop the small smile that came to my face. "Fine, but we are walking, and you are not allowed to leave my side. As you know, I am the heir, therefore, you can not show up at the village before I do. That would be improper." By that point, I could literally smell the anger coming off of him in waves."OI, Ice Bastard, You do not get to order me around like that!" He shouted at me. "Actually, I do. Now if you are done, We must be on our way. Unless you want Naraku to get to them first." I stated matter of factly. I really didn't want to wait any longer. It took us nearly a week to get to the village, but we also had to make sure that all the appropriate parties knew of our arrival. As I was going through the process, someone caught my eye. The glance I got of her looked almost like my Midoriko. _"_ _That's impossible. She died a long time ago."_ I thought. Even though deep down, I was really hoping that she had been reincarnated and had finally returned to me. We walked all the way to the edge of town where there was a small cottage and a rice farm. The one I immediately recognized as Kikyo, bowed and then said, "My lord, to what do we owe this pleasure?" though her eyes never left InuYasha. "We have come to take you and your twin to the palace. This one will not explain the reasons here. It is not safe. Where is your father? I wish to speak to him directly." As I was asking about their father, her face formed a scowl and a beautiful woman stepped out of the house. "Hello. My name is Higurashi, Kagome. I have heard that you wished to see us, My lord." She inquired softly. I had almost forgotten how to breath at the sight of her. She looked exactly like my Midoriko. From her blue black hair, to her ocean blue eyes. Her full lips, to her shapely form. I found myself wanting to get to know this woman to see if she was exactly like my Midoriko, or if it was only in appearance. "Yes, I would like a word with the man of the house." I said with as much authority as I could muster. "Right away my lord." was all she said before she bowed and went back into the house. A few minutes later, she reappeared with an elderly looking man. I assumed it was their father, even though he looked nothing like them. I immediately went rigid as I sensed the amount of unease surrounding the girls. "What may I do for you, my lord." the man said as he bowed before me. "I have come to collect Prince InuYasha's intended and her sister." I stated coldly. "May I ask why? You already took their grandmother years ago, and she is well." He said as if he didn't want me to take them. The way he looked at Kagome, I guessed she was the one he didn't want to loose. "This one will not explain himself. All you need to know is that I require both woman's presence at the palace immediately. If you refuse to do as I have asked, you will be on trial for treason." As I said those last words, he visibly flinched before nodding his agreement. I then looked to both women. "Pack your things now. We will leave within the hour." Both women bowed then left to do as they were told. I, for one, was glad that neither had questioned me for it. I intended on explaining to them everything as soon as we were safely at the palace. As soon as they were done packing, we would be on our way.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha!**_

 _The Journey Begins: Kagome's POV_

Kikyo and I were in our room, gathering only the bare necessities for our journey with our young lord and Kikyo's betrothed. Heck I don't even know his name. As I was packing I couldn't help but notice Kikyo being overjoyed at the prospect of leaving this place.

"Kikyo… I've been meaning to ask… What is the name of your Betrothed?"

"It is Inuyasha. The young lord with him is Lord Sesshomaru. Heir to the western lands, Inyasha's Half-brother, and not someone to mess with. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I have just come to the realization, that we will be traveling with them both, and I didn't even know their names, that's all." I knew I had only told half of the truth. Yes, I did want to know their names, but I was also hoping my sister would spill the beans on what she knew of the Lord sitting outside. I couldn't imagine he was actually as cold and heartless as he appeared whilst talking to Onigumo. I have always prided myself on being able to read people, but for some reason, he stumped me. When we were close to finishing, Kikyo decided to ask me a question that caught me completely off guard.

"Kagome, What do you think of Lord Sesshomaru?"

 _Flashback begins:_

I had heard most of the conversation between the lord and my sister and decided when he asked for our father, that I would step in before Kikyo had a chance to fly off the handle about how Onigumo was not our father. Last thing we needed was a beating because he heard her screaming obscenities about him. Sighing, I stepped out our small hut and walked toward the group, keeping my head facing the ground. Once I introduced myself and finally had gathered the nerve to look up, by breath caught. I couldn't believe the man in front of me. It was almost as if the strange dreams I have been having lately were coming true. Stoic as he may have seemed, I was captivated by those cold Amber eyes. The only thing I could process was, " _I wonder how much those eyes would change if there was emotion behind them."_ It was at that time when he again demanded to speak to the man of the house and I went to fetch him. _End of flashback_

I of course couldn't lead on how I felt, so I just said, "He seems better than our 'father'. And please don't start on about that, I really don't want a beating right before we are finally free from it all."

That was enough to both keep her from going off, and stop her from prying further into my first impressions of Lord Sesshomaru. What I was most curious about was that fluffy thing on his shoulder. What was it called? Could I touch it? Also, I kept wondering if he would let me braid that beautiful long, silver hair of his, but for now I thought better than to ask these questions. At least not until we are far from Onigumo's presence.

The time had come for us to depart. Though I would miss the place we had called home for so long, I was excited for this new adventure and wanted to get to the palace so that I could see grandma Kaede again. How I have missed her so! We left the village with haste and then slowed down immensely once we were out of Edo. We would stop periodically to either drink from a stream we were passing or to let our human feet rest for a few moments. Most of the time Inuyasha would be complaining about how come they couldn't carry us and travel the fastest way possible, or about how the "Ice Prick" was doing this on purpose just to spite him. I figured Sesshomaru had to have been amused because he never said anything and when the complaining would get really bad, he would just make us stop again to rest. I found it quite amusing myself. It was almost sunset when Inuyasha started up again, only this time someone needed to say something.

"OI, Ice Bastard. Are you planning on setting up camp for the night soon. We are fucking hungry, and need to rest for the night. Geez, we aren't like you."

At that point, I finally lost it. "Listen here, Prince Inuyasha, when speaking in front of me and my sister, you will do well to watch your tongue. Lest I make subjugation beads for you!" I was so red faced that I couldn't believe when Kikyo started laughing. The look on Inuyasha's face was Priceless. His eyes were so wide, I was sure they would fall out of his head and his face turned a ghostly white. He gaped there for a few minutes before finally coming back with a dumb response that I can't even remember now and I swear I thought I saw Sesshomaru smirk before he stated.

"If you two are quite done, we will make camp here for the night." Then he took off presumably to hunt for food. Inuyasha made quick work of the camp fire and Kikyo and I got the bed spreads laid out for the night. When Sesshomaru came back, he had a deer, skinned and gutted, which I was thankful for. I don't like watching people do all that. I kind of feel bad for the poor creatures. Once he cut out his portion, he put the rest over the fire to cook. He then told me and Kikyo the direction of a hot spring he passed and promptly made sure that it was well known that we needed to bathe. As relaxing as it was to bathe away from Onigumo, I couldn't help but to have my thoughts wandering back to Sesshomaru again. He seems very protective of me for some reason. After all, I don't think many people could get as close to him as I was requested by him to be today during our travels. Everything was just getting really confusing. I didn't know what was going on, but I did know that he had to have some question he was dieing to ask, as I was the same way.

Once our bath was done, we walked back to camp and it was just in time. Inuyasha was taking the meat off the fire. After we ate the delicious meal provided for us, we all went to our separate areas to sleep and converse amongst ourselves for the night. Not surprisingly, Sesshomaru came to where I was to watch over me and maybe to talk a little.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked a little timidly. All I got in response was him to look down at me. "What is that thing on your shoulder called?" I couldn't believe I was asking this and was even more surprised when he actually answered me.  
"It is called a mokomoko. It was a gift from my mother when I became of age to be the rightful heir of the west. It is a symbol of royalty and someone like Inuyasha may never obtain one."

"Oh." was my only response. I stared at it for a few moments, wishing I knew if it was as soft as it looked and knowing my next question may not go over well. "May I touch it?"

"No." Was all he responded with, and I felt my heart drop a little bit. I had one more question I had been dieing to ask, but was unsure of how to approach it. "Um, I was also wondering….. Would you honor me with the pleasure of braiding your hair?" he gave me a brief incredulous look before his stoic mask returned and again responded with a no. Just my luck, I guess I wont be getting anything I want tonight. Oh well, I guess maybe I should try to sleep some, I'm sure we have another long day with Inuyasha wearing on my nerves tomorrow. "Okay, goodnight, my lord." was all I said. He nodded in my direction, a clear sign of my dismissal, and I closed my eyes to get some much needed rest.

 _ **A/N: I am soo sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. Had to find myself a source of internet. Plus I was at a loss of how I wanted to do this story, I figured instead of boring you with writing the chapter again only this time in Kagome's POV, that I would continue and hope for the best. I hope you all enjoyed and as always Please R &R! Until Next Time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Changes: Sesshomaru's POV**_

She asked to touch my mokomoko! Not only that, but she asked to braid my hair! I couldn't believe it as I watched her fall asleep. All my long life, only two people had ever been able to touch my person. They were Rin, my ward, and my wonderful Midoriko. I just couldn't wrap my head around what made her become so bold as to ask. The rest of the night was uneventful as I just kept watch whilst everyone else slept. The only nuisance was Jaken finally making an appearance and mumbling about why we had to go after the human women and what use Ah-Un was since everyone was walking anyways. I was considering making Jaken suffer more, but come morning, we would have to fly to get us to the castle before Naraku could get to us.

Once everyone rose and had eaten, I summoned Jaken and helped Kagome into Ah-Un's saddle. I also told Inuyasha to make sure that his intended made it to the castle safely. As I was starting to take to the sky I said, "We fly!" and like that Ah-Un lept from the ground, barely giving Jaken enough time to jump onto him. Why I kept Jaken around, even I didn't know, but now was not the time to ponder on that thought. We would be at the castle by night fall, and I needed to make sure the Miko made it safely. We only stopped a couple times to let the Miko get a drink from a stream, but we made haste and managed to make it right before dinner time. We got the greeting we were supposed to get, at least from my mother. My father, well him and his human mate decided to invite us to eat with them, and as he was a lord, I could not refuse his offer.

My father was very intrigued by the young woman who sat beside me. I figure it is because of her twin who is set to be mated with my half-breed brother. He asked questions of her childhood and immediately froze at the mention if Onigumo. I knew there was something he was hiding, but now was not the right time to ask about these things. I also had my suspicions about the man, beings as the sent he gave was not that of someone who could be trusted. I took this time to talk to father about the training that would need to happen for Kagome. "Father, where are the slayer and monk?"

"Well, son, right now they are making sure that everything is in order for tonight, when Inuyasha is predicted to return."

"I guess introductions will have to wait til tomorrow then, since Kagome will be staying in the family wing if the castle."

"And why is that my son?"

"She is mine to protect and I will not allow her to be under the care of Inuyasha. I am far more superior to him. Therefor, I shall be the only one to watch over her. I will also be overseeing her training personally." That was all that was said by me but I could tell that was all the old man needed to make the wheels in his head start turning. If it wasn't in my nature, I would have rolled my eyes. I quickly finished up the diner we were forced to attend, then showed Kagome to her rooms. I even made sure that one of my most trusted servants became her personal handmaiden. Yes, I know it may seem a bit extreme, but I would do whatever it took to keep her feeling safe and welcome in my home. "Now, Kagome, My rooms are two doors down to your left and my wards rooms are in between ours. Please do not disturb me unless it is absolutely necessary. My ward on the other hand, you may meet her at breakfast tomorrow and may spend as much time with her as you would like. When you are not training that is." After that, I bid her goodnight and retired to my own rooms until breakfast. I hated to admit it, but I needed rest as well.

That night, as I rested, I actually had a dream about the Miko. Not just her either, but Midoriko as well. Kagome was sitting by a spring, wearing a kimono of my house, and she looked ravishing. When she turned to look at me, she gave me a dazzling smile. She walked up to me and placed a sweet but chaste kiss on my lips. I couldn't help the warmth in my eyes as I looked at her lovingly for the fist time since Midoriko. Next thing I knew, I heard her voice,

"Sesshomaru, my love. Please listen closely. I am using Kagome's soul to travel to you and speak with you, so I don't have much time." I turned around, and there she was. As beautiful as ever. Before I had a chance to say anything she continued, "This is what your life could be with the girl. Yes she really is my reincarnation. She is sweet and a little outspoken, as I once was. This is your future, and it can all be pulled away from you if Onigumo is to succeed at bring her to Naraku." I looked back to see a different form of the girl. She was dark and corrupt. She had a dagger in her hand and I was forced to evade numerous attacks from her. I again heard Midoriko, "Please hurry to train and protect her. She is a precious gem, and because of Onigumo, she has no idea exactly how special she really is. She is the one to defeat him. She just needs to learn how." Her voice was slowly fading as she said her last words. "I love you Sesshomaru, Please heed me warning!"

I was suddenly pulled from my slumber, covered in sweat and felt the need to bathe. It would give me plenty of time to go over all the information I have just received. I guess that just getting her away from the vile human scum wasn't going to be good enough. The only way I could think of to protect her was to court her and hope she will become my mate. That way she could never be corrupted by him. The vile half-breed would die and I would be the one to make sure of it. Now the next thing on my mind, how was I going to bring up courting with her? I can't just waltz up to her and say, 'hey, we are going to court and I will keep you safe.' Those things didn't work with humans and I need to find a way to make my intentions known without upsetting the girl.

The only thing I could think of was to see to her training first and then slowly approach the thought of courting. Plus, being as she is unaware of yokai customs, specifically Inuyokai customs, I would have to have her educated, as I did with Midoriko. I was starting to wonder if I would see more of her in the future. I hoped so. I had missed her so and having seen her, made my heart lighter, strangely enough. I couldn't explain it, but I was starting to see things with a new light, and I was eager to start the next day and gain the Miko…. No, Kagome's affections. This will be my biggest challenge yet, and it was one that, surprisingly enough, I was actually looking forward to. Rin would have a mother figure, and I could actually fall for…. No, until I know for sure that she is worthy, I will not let myself fall for her. Plus, if I show any interest in her, my mother is sure to interfere and potentially ruin any chance I have at achieving the first part of the dream I had. I would not allow anyone to stand in the ways of my goals.

The sun was starting to rise as I got myself dressed for the day. Today was going to be a long day, one I hoped didn't have too many surprises. I have had far too many already as it is….

 **A/N: As an apology, I have decided to put up to chapters. I really am sorry. I hope you all can forgive me. I also hope these chapters have been satisfactory. I am hoping to get back into the swing of things and be able to update at least once a week. In this chapter, I would like to point out that I had a lot of fun with the dream sequence. I know it wasn't a long one, but it was still fun to write. I also wanted to bring Midoriko in as her own character of sorts and am going to have at least one more scene with her in it, but it wont be for a while. As always, please R &R! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Surprises: Kagome's POV**_

I awoke the next morning to a small female shaking me awake. At first I was startled until I recognized her as the hand maiden Sesshomaru had left me. "I'm sorry Lady Kagome, but you really must get up. I've been told you have a long day ahead of you." I groaned at that, but still got out of bed and followed her to the hot springs attached to my room. "Now, Lady Kagome…." She began but I instantly cut her off.

"Please, just call me Kagome. I was wondering though, what is your name? It would be nice to know, since you and I will be together a lot." I still couldn't get over the fact that I had someone to tend to my every need. I have always taken care of myself, so I decided I would rather have her as a friend than a servant. "Also, what kind of demon are you? I'm sorry it's just that, where im from, all I ever saw was the lord and prince Inuyasha."

"It's fine L… I mean Kagome. My name is Natasha, and I am a wolf from the East. I came here to serve the lord as a treaty between my former lord and the Inus. You are the first person I have met since coming here that has treated me kindly, for that I am grateful."

"Well, I guess I should get ready for breakfast, huh." I said with a small smile. I was glad that I at least got off on the right foot with someone around here. Her response was a smile and a nod of her head as she helped me to undress and get into the water. I instantly relaxed as Natasha began to wash my hair. Once my bath was done, I was dressed in what looked like a small males hakama and yukata. "These were made specifically for you so that you will have more movement during your training. I'm sorry if it is not to your liking, but my lord wishes you wear it. He said you are to change directly afterwords into something more suitable for around the castle." Great, that meant I had to wear a freaking kimono. Kami, how I hated those things.

We got to the dining hall quickly enough, and I was surprised to see not only Inuyasha and Kikyo, but two other people I didn't recognize. The only one not here at the moment was Sesshomaru, as far as I knew. Wait, didn't he also mention a ward? Ugh, I don't like the confusion this early in the day. I walked up to Kikyo and gave her a hug, welcoming her to the castle and thanking the Kami that she made it safely. A few moments after I was seated, Sesshomaru made his appearance, followed by a young girl no older than eight.

"Rin, please be seated so we can eat and I can discuss the plan of action with the others." He said gently, but with no room for argument. Rin's only response was to smile at him and then she proceeded to skip to her seat. Once the food was placed and Sesshomaru took the first bite, everyone began to eat their meal quite happily. The silence was broken by Inuyasha's loud mouth.

"So, Sesshomaru, what is our game plan anyways?" He asked with an almost bored tone to his voice.

"Well, I want to first make introductions, since you are too rude to do so." Sesshomaru stated in annoyance. "Kagome, and Kikyo, These are Inuyasha's friends and most trusted adversaries, Sango and Miroku." He pointed to each of them as he said their names and they each bowed their heads. I'm sure they both knew which one of us was Kikyo, as I was aware that they were getting ready to welcome them home when I first arrived here.

"It is nice to meet you both." I said as warmly as I could. I knew they were brought here for a reason, so I decided to let Sesshomaru get to the point so that we could finish our breakfast in peace.

"Now, as to the reason I have requested all of you today, I want to start training on both Kagome and Kikyo today."

"One moment, Asshole. No one said anything about Kikyo getting trained. She doesn't need it and I can't believe you are putting her through this too." Inuyasha stated very heatedly before being leveled by Sesshomaru with just a simple glare.

"Listen here, whelp, I will not tolerate this kind of disrespect in my home, so please, refrain from talking. As I was saying. After breakfast each day, you will each spend an hour with Sango first. She will teach you hand to hand combat and the use of a sword. Once that is done, you will spend two hours with Miroku to learn how to use reiki. These will be your most basic means of fighting in the upcoming war. Kikyo, you will then spend another two hours with Kaede learning to hone your abilities as a healer. Kagome, you will spend two hours with me, being taught graceful movements and how to hone your abilities as a warrior. We will then sit down for lunch. After lunch, Kikyo and Kagome will spend two hours with my mother learning about Youki Culture and mannerisms. There will be no room for argument as we have war coming to our doorstep. After all lessons and training is done for the day, you are free to do what you like for the rest of the day."

I couldn't stop myself from thinking about how that was the most I had ever heard him say at one time. I then looked over to my sister and Inuyasha to see them whispering amongst themselves and decided that I should ask a question of my own. "Lord Sesshomaru, I was wondering if I could also get some training from grandma Kaede too?" He looked at me questioningly, before giving me the signal to continue. "Well, you see, not only is grandma a skillful healer, but she is also really good with a bow, at least from what I remember. I figure, we might also want to learn this too so we can help with long range attacks. Plus if I were to learn how to heal as well, it would take the burden off of Kikyo, should we have multiple injuries in the event of a war." He seemed to think about it before speaking.

"Very well, you too shall learn from Kaede, but your time with her will be after lessons." I gave him a bright smile before finishing my breakfast. I wasn't sure what happened, but at least I know I will gain all the knowledge I should have gotten. If only mother and father were here. They would be so proud of us once our training was complete. We will be the mikos we were always meant to be. Once breakfast was done, Sango came up to Kikyo and I, and showed us to the dojo. It was a beautiful area with enough space for both of us to learn at the same time. It was tough trying to figure out stances alone and Sango told us that we would only be working on hand to hand for the moment. Once we got the hang of that, we would work on swordsmanship. Kikyo, of course was very graceful in all her movements and I was clumsy. I could see why Sesshomaru wanted to help me train and work on movement himself. I was knocked on my rear at least three times within the hour and Kikyo, not once. I swear, that girl spent to much time trying to get away from Onigumo. She was way too good.

After that, we spent the next potion of training with Miroku. All he had us do was to meditate. It was super annoying, but I figure, we had to start somewhere. He kept yelling at Kikyo for her posture and told her that she would never find her center if she kept it up. We were told that if we didn't find our center, that we would never be able to fully harness our reiki, meaning we would never be as powerful as we were born to be. It was explained to us that our reiki was just an extension of ourselfs and in order to harness it we first had to figure ourselves out. I guess this was going to be more difficult for Kikyo than it was for me, because I already had it in my mind to master my gift and become so strong, that nothing would be able to harm me or the ones I cared about ever again. I don't know what drove me to thing this way, but whatever it was, I was thankful for it.

Once meditation was over I stayed in the dojo and Kikyo went to find Grandma Kaede. I was a little envious that she would get to see her first, but at least I would get some time alone with her every day too. Once Sesshomaru came into the room, I lost all ability to breath. I couldn't believe that someone so handsome would be training me. He looked so much like a god with his hair pulled into a high ponytail and his magenta markings across his cheek bones. His Amber eyes burning into me. He didn't say a word, but faster than my eyes could see, he was behind me, fixing my posture and making sure I was ready for anything.

Once that was done, he again looked straight into my eyes and I didn't expect what happened next. He kissed me! I can't believe it. He gave me a long kiss that was filled with need. I wouldn't say passion, but it was something I really desired. He abruptly broke the kiss and knocked me on my rear again. "Be ready for anything. If you couldn't even take that, how can you expect to fight an enemy?" He stated coldly. So coldly it caused me to shiver involuntarily. I then said something that made him smirk.

"How can I be ready for anything when someone as good looking as you kisses me in such a way!" I instantly covered my mouth and then felt my cheeks burning up from the blush forming on them.

"Well, as much as you seemed to like it, I needed to prove a point. You have much to learn." We resumed this back and forth. Him doing anything he could think of to catch me off guard and me trying to keep him from knocking me over. It didn't end well. I swear, my rear is going to be bruised for a long time if this keeps up like this every day.

 **A/N: So, what do you think of training so far? I know I didn't put the whole day in there but there is a reason. Please don't be mad. Also, I wanted to give a shout out to my brother and beta on this story, Renozon. If you like Percy Jackson, Please go to his page and read his first story, Tales of the Betrayed. He would appreciate it as would I since I'm helping him with it! Also, PLEASE R &R. I really would like to know your thoughts on the story so far. Constructive criticism is always welcome and I really do want to hear from everyone on whether or not they are enjoying the story! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Surprises: Part two: Kagome's POV**_

After my training with Sesshomaru was over, I felt the need to bathe and think before I went to lunch. I was so sweaty that I was sure that it would be frowned upon for me to eat in that condition. Plus, with me and Kikyo being alone with Sesshomaru's mother, I knew I needed to change my clothes into something more suitable. I couldn't believe it when Sesshomaru decided to walk me to my rooms after our little training exercise. I was red faced as I followed him to the room. He stopped right outside my door and told me that he would get Natasha to get me ready for lunch. After he walked away, I swiftly entered my rooms and ran straight for the hot springs. I quickly disrobed and practically jumped into the water. I found a comfortable spot to relax and let my mind wander.

I thought about all that I have learned so far today. From Miroku talking about the importance of knowing one's self, and the fact that I had to dig deep within myself to find my true power as a miko. At that point, I started to think about my mother. Would she have taught us this sooner? Would she have even wanted us to know? Wait… Of course she would her last words were "Please, make sure they become the young women they were meant to be." She wanted us to be able to get the training necessary to become the mikos we were always supposed to be. To have the ability to protect and heal those we care about and to help those in need. I also started to think of the life I left behind.

After mother died, we were never even given the chance to truly grieve. We immediately became common servants for our "Father". Always doing all the work around the house and making the meals and fetching him whatever he desired. I couldn't believe the first time he brought a woman of the night into our home. Kikyo and I did everything we could to ignore the sounds coming from the next room. They were horrible. I'm not even sure she enjoyed it with the screams coming from her throat. After that night, Kikyo tried to run away. I think that is when she met Inuyasha. When Onigumo finally found her, well it wasn't pleasant and I had to help pick my sister off the ground.

That night, I stood up to him. I reminded him of his promise to our mother. He simply laughed at me and told me that I was too naive if I thought he truly meant what he said to her. It was all for her benefit and he had no intention to go through with it. He continued to mock me by telling me that I was nothing but a worthless little bitch who would become a common whore once I was old enough and he had the chance to "Break me in." I still trembled at the thought. I never wanted to be at the receiving end of that man and I wasn't even sure I wanted to give that part of myself to anyone.

At that point, another person came to my mind. Sesshomaru. The way he kissed me, the way he circled me during training. I'm sure he was probably analyzing my abilities, but at the same time it felt almost like he was checking me out. Even if it was only in my mind, It seemed as if he was trying to see if I was worthy of his attention. I know I shouldn't think this way, but I couldn't help it. Part of me wanted him to want me, to desire me. I wanted him to come to my rooms right now and make me feel the warmth I was felling during training. Wait, what am I thinking. I should never think those things about him. As if a god like him could ever want a commoner like me. Oh, well. I guess the only way to know how he feels would be to get to know him. Just then my thoughts were interrupted by the door sliding open.

I turned to look and saw Natasha coming to my side to begin washing me. After my bath was done, she helped me into my Kimono, but made sure I had fresh training clothes on underneath. I guess Sesshomaru informed her of my continued training after lunch. I decided that after my training with grandma, I would try to find Rin and see what she could tell me about Sesshomaru. Maybe she could give me some clues as to why I have been getting strange feelings around him. We made it to the dining hall and I sat in the same spot I sat down for breakfast in. Sango quickly stood and took the seat next to me so she could talk to me.

"So, Kagome, how was your training with Lord Sesshomaru today?"She asked with a small smile.

"It went alright, I think. I know I have a lot to learn, but with all of your help, I'm sure I will be completely ready when the time comes." I said hopefully. I really didn't want to become a burden to anyone and I want to protect them all in any way I could. It seems strange since I have only just met them, but everyone here already felt like my family. I knew they would keep me safe and help me mature into the woman my parents wanted me to be.

"I was thinking..." She continued, "Maybe every day after training with Kaede, You could always train some more with me and Miroku. Lord Sesshomaru thinks it would be a good idea and I would love to use that time, to not only get to know you a little better, but also to help you progress a little faster since we don't know quite yet when this war will happen. We need to make sure you are ready. Lord Sesshomaru seems to think that you are the one who is truly destined to defeat the vile lord of the north and I for one will never question his judgment."

"Well, today I was thinking of spending some time with Rin. She kind of reminds me of an orphaned kit that I took care of in Edo. Plus, She seems like quite the adorable little girl and I'd love to see what she does in her free time. Maybe we can start tomorrow, if that is okay with you?"

"Of course it is! I don't want to rush you into anything. Besides, Rin has told me that she likes the pretty lady living in the castle, Which I'm sure is you by the way. She told me that she wants to spend some time with you and that maybe you would like to be her friend too."

I smiled at that. "I would love to! I have never met so many nice people in my life!" I practically squealed. Just then Sesshomaru entered the room along with Rin who, again, skipped to her seat. Once everyone was seated and Sesshomaru took the first bite, we all ate in complete silence.

I was shown to the library right after lunch with Kikyo standing beside me. As we were waiting for Lady Inukimi to arrive, I took the time to speak with my sister. "How is grandma Kaede doing?" I asked on bated breath.

"She is well, and looking forward to seeing you and to training both of us. Actually, she seemed quite surprised that we were never taught. She thought that after mother's unfortunate demise, that Onigumo would seek out another miko to complete the training mother never got to with us." She said the last part with so much disdain that I'm sure Onigumo himself felt it. "She also said to be respectful and to mind our manners in front of the lady mother. She doesn't react well to disrespectful behavior and will quite possibly send us to hell just to teach us a lesson."

Before I had a chance to respond a very beautiful voice came from behind us. "Wise woman, that Kaede is. She is right by the way. I can and will send you to hell if you give me even the slightest reason to do so." Her voice sounded like bells and we both turned to see a woman who was almost the spitting image of Sesshomaru. Long beautiful silver hair, braided to one side of her head. Piercing golden eyes and a crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. She stood a little taller than me wearing the most beautiful kimono I had ever seen. It was white with small roses along the hems, and a picture of a silver dog imprinted on the back, under the full moon. I was in awe of her and barely managed to take my eyes off of her to give a respectful bow. Once given permission, we both rose from our bow and proceeded to sit at the table in front of us.

"Today, I will start teaching you of youki culture, Specifically, Inuyouki. Since young Kikyo is an Inuyouki's intended, she really needs to know and my son has requested that you become knowledgeable with everything I have to offer, though I do not know why. Anyways, We will begin with movements and what they mean to us and then go to courting and mating rituals. After that you will be taught how to sit, stand, walk and talk in front of other youki. Since you are affiliated with my son, you are above all those who will walk through this house, excluding me, Sesshomaru, Inutiasho, Iziayoi and Inuyasha. Therefore, there is a specific way you must talk to them when around guests of this house. After that we will move on to other breed of youki and their mannerisms and finally, you will read books from this massive library about our histories and learn from them. I can't have anyone represent the house of moon who doesn't know a thing about us. Our little learning sessions should take about two months as long as you keep up and don't test my patience too much. Shall we begin?" She said with almost a sadistic smile on her face.

That was the longest session I have had in my entire life, but I was glad for it. I really am enjoying learning all the things I need to know to survive this new world I am living in. I walked out of the library and was immediately directed to the infirmary, where grandma Kaede was waiting for me. "Grandma!" I yelled whilst running to her and embracing her for the fist time in many years. I last saw her the day we berried our mother.

"Ah, Kagome child. I have missed ye so much. How have ye been fairing?" Grandma Kaede asked as she hugged me back.

"I've been well. I guess, we should probably get started though. We have a lot of ground to cover and I really want to impress Lord Sesshomaru with something today." I said with a slight blush to my cheeks. I knew grandma was smart enough to know what was going on in my mind, but she paid it no further attention. We started off my hour with her by learning different herbs and their medicinal uses. Then she took me outside to start practicing with a bow. I shot at targets and at first I was not good with it at all. Even though I concentrated and tried as hard as humanly possible, I would miss the target each and every time. All the while getting words of encouragement and criticism from grandma. I was told that I first needed to learn how to use a bow properly before I could learn to infuse my arrow with my reiki. It was the most difficult thing for me to do. I took in all that I was being told, and with my last arrow to let loose for the day, I actually hit the mark. I was so proud and grandma gave me a warm hug and told me that I would get better with time. She told me that every miko she knew could use a bow. Even my mother, and that she would be so proud of me if she could see me now.

To hear those words come from my grandma, made me start to cry. "I miss her so much, her and daddy! I can't believe they are gone!" I wailed inter her arms. I let loose everything I had been holding inside since mother left us. I started to feel like a weight was being lifted off my shoulders. As I was starting to calm down I heard my grandmother soothing me.

"There, there child. Let it all out. I know it has been hard on both ye and Kikyo, but I promise it only gets better from here."

Her words rang through to me and I looked up to her and smiled. The first true smile that I have let myself have in ten years. "That's my girl. Now, ye better be going and remember to change back into ye kimono. I'm sure ye would like to have a little free time before dinner. I will see ye tomorrow and we will pick up where we left off." I gave her a nod, one more hug and took off. I still wanted to see Rin and maybe learn more about Sesshomaru before I had to be in a room with him again.

 **A/N: Whew, that's it for training. I think I will probably focus more on character relationships and skim past training. Don't worry though, I will have some scenes of Sesshomaru training Kagome, as it will be the main time they have to learn about each other together. As always, Please R &R. I love you guys and I love this story. I feel like my chapters will very in length, but I will write until my creative juices stop flowing for the day. I will also try to split up big scenes like these last two chapters, so I can add plenty of details without it becoming a super long chapter. Plus, I love some small suspense! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Getting to know you: Sesshomaru's POV**_

 __The Miko, and her sister, Have been training really hard for the past few weeks. They both have shown great improvement and Kagome has been most impressive….and amusing. I have decided to give them a well deserved day off that they could do as they pleased. I for one, need to speak with those closest to Kagome, to learn more about her. Sure I know she is strong, in heart, mind and body, but I wish to know of her past. I wish to know what has made her feel she needs to protect all.

"Since everyone is here, I wish to let you all know, today is a mandatory day of rest. There will be no training, and no lessons." I watched as the faces around the table lit up and some even relaxed, but there was one that puzzled me. Kagome looked confused by my news, and even spoke to question me.

"May I ask, what are we going to do? I am rather enjoying my lessons and training." She asked with a slight blush, her embarrassment quick to show herself.

"You may do whatever you like today. Spend time with your kin, play in the gardens, enjoy the peace and quiet you have earned from all your hard training miko." I said, trying my best not to let on that I had other motives for this. "Just know, this is a one day reprieve. Training is to resume tomorrow at the same pace as we have been going. I want all to be ready when the time is right." I looked and saw determination on all faces around me. The miko seemed to be the most determined of them all.

The rest of breakfast was spent in silence but once we were all done eating I looked to my half-brother and when I had his attention, "Inuyasha, I wish to speak with you in my study."

"Feh." Was his only reply. I didn't want to resort to this, but my brother knows more about their upbringing than anyone else here, and I need to know what he knows. Once we were alone I felt I couldn't wait any longer. "You will tell me what you know about you're intended and her sister. Who is older? Why Kagome seems to be protective and what exactly happened to them."

"Why would you care about all that? My intended is none of your business and I don't owe you nothin." He spat back at me. I could sense an uneasiness coming from him and this only spiked my curiosity. Sighing, I realized the only way to get the answers I desired, I had to tell him of my true intentions. "If you really must know, Inuyasha, I plan on convincing Kagome to let me court her. I need to know all I can about her in order to understand the ways in which I must go about this." The shock on the half-breed's face was amusing. He probably never thought I would openly tell him of my intentions which almost made me smirk….almost.

"I can tell you that Kikyo is older by about three minutes, though in raw power, one would think Kagome to be older, as the oldest is usually stronger. Also that both of their parents died when they were very young. Kikyo tried to rebel and fight their 'father' and Kagome stepped up to protect her. Kagome did all she could to keep Kikyo safe from harm as Kikyo hated her life there and wanted nothing to do with the bastard who was raising them. He brought harlots to the house frequently and abused Kikyo and Kagome. He was trying to break their spirits, for what, I do not know. Kagome is strong, because she has always had to be. She loves with no limits. She is a good friend and I will always be indebted to her for making sure my Kikyo stayed alive."

I took in everything he had told me and wondered how she could be so loving after loosing almost everything and seeing all the horrors she has. I also felt myself getting angry with this Onigumo. What kind of man would abuse his own kin, blood or not. I found that her forgiving nature could be her downfall with this man. I would see to it that he never harm her again. The rest of the day I spent thinking over what Inuyasha had told me and getting more information from the slayer and monk as she seemed to have gotten close to them. Though I did not have to share my intentions to get the information I was seeking.

It was about an hour away from dinner when I decided to call a meeting between my family (including Izayoi) as well as the monk and slayer. I had an important announcement to make, as well as seeing how the training has been going for both of the mikos. Kagome's grandmother was even present for this meeting. I had no idea that the miko in question had been doing something very similar to me the whole day.

 _ **Kagome's POV:**_

I had figured the after Sesshomaru left with Inuyasha, that now would be as good a time as any to spend some time with my sister, as well as maybe get some advice about how to talk to Sesshomaru about the feelings I was starting to have for him. I don't know if her ever knew, but sometimes, I would wake early and would watch from my balcony as he trained outside in the early morning. His movements were so graceful, it was almost like watching a dance. A very deadly dance. Once Kikyo and I were in the gardens we sat below a sakura tree. It was very beautiful and it was just starting to blossom. "Kikyo, I was wondering, how do you approach someone to tell them how you feel? What if they don't feel the same way?"

Kikyo seemed to think for a while before she spoke. "If you want to know if Lord Sesshomaru feels the same for you as you do him, then I suggest that you spend time with him outside of training. Tell him about yourself. Let him see how fiercely loyal and caring you are. Let him see the real you."

"How….How did you know I was talking about Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked, not sure what gave away the whom to which I was speaking of. Kikyo laughed then, it was the first time I had heard a joyful laugh leave her lips since we were still really young. "Kagome, it is written all over you. You train so hard so that he can see how strong you are. You make yourself learn as much as you can about his culture. You even spend much of your free time in the library doing unnecessary studying. I can see it when you look at him. Maybe….maybe you should test him." She said as though I would know exactly what she was talking about.

Confusion took over quickly as I was trying to figure out what she meant by testing him. "Dear sister, how do you test someone such as he? He is a great protector and has kept me from feeling lonely since we arrived here. What more could he possibly do for me?" At this Kikyo stared at me as if she was trying to figure out my methods. "Kagome, do you not remember Shippo? The little orphaned that you took care of in Edo?" I gasped as I realized that he was there, with no one to help him. At that Kikyo took the chance to continue. "Ask his lordship to take you to the village to find and retrieve the kit. Explain to him that you have been the only one there for him since his parents were slaughtered by rouge demons. Surely, if his lordship harbors feelings for you, he would not deny you this one request. Especially since you have done all that he has asked of you and more." I knew she was right. There was just one more thing that I felt I just had to know. "Kikyo….How did you and Inuyasha meet? I know it was when you had run away, but I feel like I missed out on something really important."

She looked at me with a little sorrow in her eyes. It took her a few minutes but she finally opened up to me about her long hidden secret. "To be honest, I had met him shortly before I ran. I ran away to be with him. I was lonely, and you were doing all you could to keep….him from hurting me again. I had taken the time to go to town for 'provisions'. Inuyasha was there trying to see what the village needed and trying to convince the town headsman to allow him to find a suitable miko for Edo. I was so pissed that I charged right forward and went to confront him. When he turned to look at me…. Well, it was love at first sight. I wasn't all that angry when I saw those molten Amber eyes for the first time. I felt a sense of calm wash over me. It was then that I knew. I knew that I had to run away and be with this man, no matter what the cost. I am only sorry that I couldn't take you with me. I will always be sorry for that."

As she finished recollecting her first encounter with Inuyasha, I stood and went to embrace my sister. We both had our struggles and wanted nothing more than to get away from that place. Only one question remained. "Why did you ever come back?" I asked as tears streamed down my face and I held on to my sister as though we would die if separated.

She shook as she cried in my arms. When she replied, her voice was barely above a whisper. "I came back to get you. We were supposed to leave and never return. I came back to save you, as I had been saved."

 **A/n: I know, a small cliffy! LOL. Anywho, wanted to apologize for taking so long to update. I had a small case of writers block and was trying to figure out this chapter. I am doing all that I can to keep the creative juices flowing so that anyone who is really interested in this story can truly enjoy it. Also, I know I usually don't do more than one POV per chapter, but I felt like this one needed to be two. It was easier than writing two smaller chapters. More chapters coming! Just, please be patient with me!**


	9. Authors note

Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you know that I'm still here. I have been going through a lot of stuff lately which is why I haven't really updated. Just a few weeks ago, I lost my grandfather and it has been hitting me pretty hard. I'm sorry that I have been distracted and that I haven't updated in a while, but I promise more chapters will be up soon. Also, I have had a fall out with my Beta, so as of right now, I am Beta-less. Just got internet back, so I will be able to update on a more frequent basis. Again, I am so sorry that there hasn't been any more updates recently, but hopefully, I will have a good chapter written up soon and will try to make it extra good to make up for the long wait. On a side note, I would like to thank those who have reviewed my story. I am also up for suggestions on plot twists and such, so all input is welcome! Thank you so much for your support. I hope I don't disappoint you all!


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed and shown support to me these last few months! I will try to start uploading one chapter a week so that hopefully, we can start progressing in the story. I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update and appreciate the understanding! On with the story….**_

 _The courtship begins?_

 _Sesshomaru's POV:_

Once everyone was seated for the meeting I had called, I decided to start by doing what all had expected.

"How have both of the miko's training gone? Will go around the table and start with Inuyasha's intended's progress."

Immediately to my right, was my mother and she decided to start things off with a question of her own. "Why is your father and his human here? This is about the training all of us have been leading and they haven't contributed, so they shouldn't be here." Mother huffed in anger.

"You will find out in due time mother, now please no more interruptions and only speak of the topic at hand." I stated obvious boredom in my voice.

"Very well, Kikyo has faired well in all her studies. She has tried her best to learn all that I can teach her of our customs and of what will be expected of her once she has mated the young prince."

Next was Sango, "Kikyo is alright in hand to hand combat, but sadly not as well as I would like. She can wield a sword, but I believe she would be better off tending to the wounded or whatever it is that mikos usually do."

Miroku was next to speak up, "Kikyo is well suited in barriers and can tap into her reiki fairly easy. She is an amazing miko and will be able to be of great value tending wounded and protecting others in the impending war."

The Miko's grandmother spoke next. "My granddaughter is an exceptional healer and is proficient with a bow. Ye shall have plenty of use for her and she is more than ready to help."

"Excellent. Now please inform me of Kagome's progress." I tried to sound bored even though her progress is the one I am most intrigued to hear about. If it is anything like the progress I have noticed during our training, she will make a more than suitable mate.

Again mother started the report. "She has excelled. Made more progress than I thought she would. It's like she is dedicated to making herself useful and she has learned more than I could have ever even thought to teach her. I believe that she is more than knowledgeable and no longer needs any lessons from me."

"Kagome struggled at first, but now can wield any weapon you put into her hands. She has surpassed what I thought she would in hand to hand as well. I really do believe that she is a warrior to be reckoned with. She has progressed as fast as she has, partially due to her taking on extra training sessions with both me and Miroku." Sango said rather proud of the young miko's accomplishment.

"I have to agree with Sango, Kagome has surpassed all expectations though I will add that she has the strongest reiki that I have come across in my life. It was a little challenging for her to gain full control of it, but only because of how much she has. She can hold a barrier for at least half an hour. It is large enough to allow for your whole army protection and a chance to rest and recover in the war. Also, while holding the barrier, she can access more of her powers to aid in the healing of others." Miroku chimed in, making me even more impressed with the miko than I already was.

Her grandmother also gave an excellent report. "Kagome is a wonderful child. She is a natural at healing and herbs and such. Learning to use a bow, started out difficult, but she showed much dedication and worked twice as hard as I have seen any work to get to the point that I have nothing more I can teach her. Ye have a powerful weapon in that girl. Use her well."

I was beyond impressed with Kagome's progress and decided then that it was time to address the next topic of the meeting, but there were some that needed to be excused as this was none of their concern at the time. "Monk and Slayer. You are no longer required to be here. You are excused." They both rose from their seats and bowed to the room respectfully and once they left I turned to the rest of the room.

"The reason I have asked Izayoi and father here is because I wished to announce my intention to court and mate with the miko Kagome." The room was silent for a moment. Then father spoke.

"I see no reason you shouldn't. It's about time you have found someone you wish to spend your life with and you have my blessing." Izayoi stated her agreement but decided to leave it at that. She didn't wish to anger my mother.

Mother of course, was more than happy I have chosen Kagome. "She will make a great new lady when the time comes. She is extremely knowledgeable and dedicated to the west and I give you my full blessing. She will be a delight to have as my daughter-in-law."

Next I turned to Kaede, I knew I would have to formally ask her permission and blessing on the courtship and I knew that is exactly what she was waiting for. "Kaede, will you give me the honor of allowing me to court and possibly mate your granddaughter?"

What she said was what I figured would be said, simply because of the person Kagome seems to be. "Whether or not Kagome courts ye is her choice and hers alone. I do give ye permission to ask her, and if she says yes then ye have my blessing. Just know that she has had many hardships in her young life. Some of which even I do not know of. She has a pure soul and ye will not harm her in any way, for she will be able to harm you in return if she so chooses."

I knew that Kagome was strong enough, and thanks to Midoriko, I know exactly what can happen if she gets pushed in the wrong direction. She is more than suitable and I have found that she has started to break through the barriers that I have set up to keep what happened with Midoriko from happening again. I feel like I want to protect her, know her and even make her happy. She is also really good for Rin. She has stepped up in a big way and she doesn't even know it yet. I now know what I have to do. I turned to all at the table and call the meeting to an end. Before we start dinner, I need to talk to Kagome. I need to tell her of my intentions and see how she reacts. I need to know whether or not she feels the same. This is going to be interesting.

As I start walking to where I can sense Kagome, I realize that I may have to do something for her to prove just how serious I am about courting her. I round a corner and then I see her, playing with Rin in a way that only a mother would. It stops me for a second as I have fully realized that I like seeing her this way. She is teaching Rin how to make a crown out of flowers and I can't help but wonder what she will teach any pups we may have in the future. I decide that it is time to talk to her and I walk up to her and casually sit down next to her.

"Kagome, we need to have a talk." I say, hoping that she can not sense how nervous I am bout this conversation.

"What would you like to talk about, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked looking at me with confusion, but also with some sort of ulterior motive. I could sense she wanted to ask me something too, but I was too oblivious to what it could possibly be.

"I would like to ask you to court me."

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **A/N: Sorry to end it on a cliffy, but I wanted to break this into two parts because of Kagome's request. Also, I have decided to have more that Kagome's and Sesshomaru's POVs in this story as I find it will make things more interesting. Will try to only have one maybe two person's/people's perspectives per chapter depending on who it is and the significance of the chapter. As always please R &R! **_


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Surprise! As a big thank you to all who have shown their support and understanding for the long period of time with no update, I am posting 2 chapters this week! I love all my loyal readers and all the love and support I have gotten while I go through a difficult transition in my life. Also, wanted to give you guys a heads up, I will be trying to update either on saturdays or sundays, whichever is less busy for me. Now, On with the story!**_

 _A test for Sesshomaru:_

 _Sesshomaru's POV:_

To say Kagome was shocked would be an understatement. Her mouth was open wide and her eyes even wider. I had to try hard not to laugh at the look on her face. I had caught her completely off guard. "Rin, dear, Why don't you go and show Kikyo how pretty your flower crowns are." Kagome finally got out, She gave Rin a small smile and nudged her in the direction of her sister. "Lord Sesshomaru and I need to have a private conversation." She added when she saw the hesitation on Rin's face.

"Okay, I'll see you two later!" Rin finally beamed as she skipped over to Kikyo.

We were alone now, out of hearing range of all those in the gardens. I couldn't help but admire the blush that had started forming on her face. I found myself wondering just how far her blush reached.

"So…. You wish to court me?" She stated knowing I would not repeat what I said. The wheels began turning in her head and I could tell she was trying to find the right words to say to me. She was trying to put her lessons into good use. "I would love to court you, My lord, However, I need to know you are serious about your courtship with me." She finally stated in a tone that left no room for argument.

"I understand. What is it you require of me?" I was nervous of what she would ask. Kill someone for her, Free her from her step-father, those would all be easy, however, if it was something more difficult, like perhaps, telling her in depths how I felt, I am not sure I could actually do that. Even though I know she has stirred feelings in me, and that I do care for her, I don't understand the feelings enough to describe them to her.

"I want you to retrieve someone who is really important to me from my old village. He is a small orphaned kit who I have been taking care of. He has no one to look after him and I am afraid that if I don't get him back, he will not make it to adulthood. His name is Shippo and he is very attached to me. Once you find him, just tell him you are taking him to Kagome and he will be more than willing to go with you. He has red hair and a poofy red tail. His eyes are green and you can most likely find him playing pranks on the villagers."

I almost gave a sigh of relief. This is a task I could do. Retrieve a child. I'm sure Rin would also enjoy the company. I decided before Kagome had even finished her thought that this is something I would do for her. If the kit really is really that important to her, that she would decide that this is her task for me, I will gladly reunite the two of them. I reached for her hand and gave it a small kiss. Her blush than deepened as it started traveling down her neck. "I will gladly go and retrieve the kit for you. I only ask that you stay here for your own safety. The travel to the village and back will take me about a week and I promise your kit will be safe with me. Look after Rin for me?" I couldn't believe I had asked her instead of commanding her as I would have before I had asked to court her.

"Of course I will. She is a delight and it will help to distract me while I wait for your return."

with that I stood signaling my departure. I had one more thing I had to do before I could leave. I walked over to where Inuyasha and his intended were to make sure Kagome would be safe. When I was close enough I cleared my throat to gain his attention. "Look after Kagome while I am away. It seems we left someone important behind when we collected the girls and I have been requested to retrieve said person." All I got in response was the typical "Keh" and Kikyo looked up at me with a smile. "Of course we will protect her. We know how much she means to everyone she meets and we wouldn't let anything happen to her, my lord." after she said her piece, she gave me a respectful nod of her head and I turned on my heels and was on my way.

I decided to fly to the village as I wanted to get there fast so I could retrieve the kit and make sure he was well taken care of before he was reunited with Kagome. I wanted to make sure he was bathed and in appropriate clothing. I wanted to make sure he was properly fed as well. Kagome gave me this mission as a test, one I was going to make sure I did not fail. As I approached the village, the headsman approached and gave me a low bow.

"How may we be of assistance to you today, Young lord?" He asked while he remained in his bow.

"You may rise, I am here in the search of a young kit. I was told he is an orphan who was cared for by one of the mikos I took with me on my last visit."

"Ah, you must mean Shippo. Yes, he is quite the pest to our village and if you wish to take him away from here, I am more than willing to lead you right to him." He lead the way to a secluded area of the village. I realized it was an orphanage that he lead me to. Once outside the orphanage, the headsman walked inside and retrieved the young kit for me. When I first laid eyes on him I was astonished. It looked like he had indeed been mistreated. He was far too thin for a growing kit, which means they weren't feeding him what they should have. He was extremely dirty and his clothes were all torn up. Also, his hair was a complete mess, and this would not do. Yes a week is what I needed with the boy, to make him presentable for Kagome. The kit bowed but did not wait to be told to rise, much like how Kagome is.

"My lord, may I ask what you want with me?" Shippo asked, with a shaky voice, much to my surprise. His composure spoke of bravery, but his voice gave him away.

"I wish to reunite you with a miko by the name of Kagome." I said in a monotone. I did not want the villagers to find out she was significant to me. I was concerned for her safety. His eyes widened and he flung himself at my feet.

"Thank-you Lord Sesshomaru. I promise to be good and to not be a burden to you!" He blurted out in his excitement. I knew then, that this kit was just as important to Kagome as Kagome was to him. We turned and walked out of the village as fast as we could. The kit fell into place just behind me and had not said a word as we made our way out of the village. We walked for a few miles when I caught the sent of a boar. This would be good for the kit. I needed to get his strength up and make sure there was no signs of malnourishment when I reunited him with Kagome. I looked down at the kit and could tell he was able to sense the boar as well. "Stay here and I will bring you the boar. You require nourishment before we reach the castle." He nodded his understanding and quicker than he could blink, I was back with the now dead boar in my hands. He gave me a grateful smile and began to dig into the meat offered for him. Once he was finished with his fill, I ate what was left as to not waste the good meat.

Next we made our way to a near by village and I purchased him some suitable clothing. Brand new Hakamas And a new yukata in the colors of green and blue. The would automatically repair themselves and would suffice until I could have proper attire made for him back at the castle. That was two items off my list of things this kit needed. We walked until it was getting close to nightfall. I found a suitable place to camp for the night and was surprised when I found it was close to a hot spring. I had the kit follow me and bathe properly with the supplies I had bought at the village. Once he was cleaned and dressed in the clothes I had bought for him, I patrolled the perimeter and had a fire set up in no time.

We spent the next week in much the same manner. I would hunt for the kit and slowly he started to look healthy again. He was happier than he was when we left on our journey. I knew we were getting close to the castle and wanted to make sure he had an extra good nights sleep tonight, since tomorrow would be a big day for him. We stopped at the village nearest the castle and I got a room for us for the night. We had a meal I did not have to prepare and both enjoyed a nice relaxing bath before retiring for the night. The next morning, we ate a silent breakfast and made our way the rest of the way to the castle. We were welcomed by a very excited Rin as well as Kagome. As soon as the kit had seen Kagome, He flung himself at her and immediately began to tell Kagome all about our journey here and all that I had done for him.

Kagome than introduced him to Rin and had sent the two children off to play in the gardens so that we could talk. She approached me and gave me a welcoming hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank-you for doing this for me. He even looks better than he did the last time I had seen him. You have done what I have asked of you and so much more, and you have my sincere gratitude for it. I would be delighted to be your intended and hopefully one day, your mate." and with that, I sealed her vow to me with a passion filled kiss.


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N: So, as I have stated, I will be including other POVs. In this chapter, you will start to see what I mean. I am including other povs that I believe will add to the story. We need to see the villains pov as well as others from the good side. I feel like I need to broaden the spectrum just a little bit to allow for a more complete story. I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _The Journey to love_

 _Naraku's POV:_

"Onigumo, why have you returned to my castle, and empty handed at that?!" I screamed at him. I was infuriated that he had returned without my little Miko. I had told him of the kit on his last 'visit' and had clearly instructed him to use the vile thing as leverage to get Kagome to come to him willingly.

"Well, my lord, it seems that Sesshomaru has decided that the miko is indeed valuable, for he had already gone to the village and collected the kit. I was told that though he seemed uninterested, he took the kit with him after mentioning reuniting him with Kagome." Onigumo stated knowing how mad I would get.

I threw the glass in my hand and he visibly flinched. It seems that Sesshomaru was smarter than I had thought he would be. "There is more, my lord. I have a spy at his castle, it seems that the young lord has begun a courtship with Kagome and intends to mate her." I was seeing red by this point. He dared to take what was supposed to be mine. It was bad enough that he had turned Midoriko on me, now he was going to turn her reincarnation against me too. I knew then and there that I would have to find a way to get back at them. First though, I had to punish my failure of a brother.

"Onigumo, you are very lucky that I had promised mom and dad before I became what I am today, that I would never kill you. I am feeling a little gracious today. You will infiltrate the western castle on the night that Kagome mates with Sesshomaru, While she slumbers, I want you to end her life. If I can't have her by my side as my slave, than no one will have her at all. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, my lord." was all he said before he took his leave, not even bowing to me. I knew that this was a suicide mission. That either Kagome or Sesshomaru would find out about the assassination and he would be killed instead. I never told my parents I would keep him alive, only that he would not die by my hands. It was time my brother's life ended. He was too incompetent and I grow tired of him messing up my plans. I have no intention of getting my hands dirty with him, but I need him out of my way for my true plan to work.

 _Kagome's POV:_

After we sealed our courtship, I found it hard to breath, not because there was something wrong. It was quite the opposite really, I had never felt so complete. I could not wait to see what our future held. When I was finally able to think I realized that Sesshomaru was giving me instructions that were probably important and that I should pay attention.

"Kagome, from now on, you need not address me as my lord or as lord Sesshomaru, as we are considered equals. You only need to refer to my title at official events. Other than that I want to hear none of that from you. While have never expected you to submit to me, I want you to know, that in the event that we do mate, you will be required to submit to me as alpha otherwise, my beast will become enraged. Also, I require at least an hour a day with you, so we can truly get to know each other. From what I know of you right now, this will not be for nothing, as you are my equal in almost every way to this point. Your power is even almost as strong as mine. We will make a force to be recon with."

After absorbing everything he said, I decided that these terms were more than reasonable, so I answered the only way I could think of. "I agree to your terms Sesshomaru and will respect your wishes." I knew he wanted to hear just that when he gave me a growl that spoke of his approval. I knew he wasn't completely done because he held his hand for me to take and as I took his hand and we started walking to the castle, he looked at me and began speaking again.

"You will be moving to a different room as well, the room you are in is for guests only. I will have the servants move your belongings into the rooms next to mine, as that is the rooms meant for my intended. You will also sit directly to my left at all meals. Any who challenge you for the rights to mate me will be fools and I warn you now, do not let your guard down and do not hold back. The bitches who will challenge you deserve no mercy from you."

All I could manage was an "Understood." we walked for about a good hour or so through out the gardens and began the process of getting to know one another. I decided that even though training was no longer required, that I had to show Sesshomaru some of my abilities. When I suddenly stopped he looked at me with an unasked question hidden in the golden depths of his eyes.

"I wish to show you some of the things I have learned during my training. Will you please spar with me?" at this it seemed that he started to enjoy my company. I somehow knew that this would make him happy, he would get to truly see my worth and power as well as how I have decided to use all the knowledge I have gained in my short stay here. We got into our battle stances and started to circle each other. My movements were more graceful than he had ever seen, It was like we were going to start a deadly dance and neither wanted to make the first move.

Suddenly, I lunged for him and quickly dodged. I decided since he had demonic speed that I had to even the playing field a little by using some of the things Miroku taught me. I infused a little of my Reiki into my legs and was able to make myself move with the same speed as he had. I flashed in front of him and threw a punch. I had moved with such speed and grace that I had actually landed the punch, merely because I had caught him off guard. I knew that was a lucky shot and that I would not get that again. Once he regained his composure we moved back and forth, both trying to best the other. We didn't notice that our spar had caught the attention of all our families. We had a circle around us and they were all silently watching to see who would win. Even Miroku and Sango had decided to watch this match, it was a true test of my abilities.

When I noticed Sesshomaru going for a sweeping kick, meant to knock me down as a finishing move of sorts, I quickly put up a barrier, effectively deflecting his move and making him think about his strategy again. Now he was beginning to see how much of a formidable opponent I had become. When I finally let my barrier down, it was only to lunge at him, leg fully extended in an attempt to knock him over with a drop kick. It didn't work out how I had hoped, since he grabbed my leg and swung me towards the ground. I quickly adjusted my feet so that I would land correctly and on my feet at that. It went on for about another hour or so, all our spectators glued to their spots, enjoying their show. It finally ended when Sesshomaru finally swept my feet out from under me. He landed on top of me and asked for my submission. I bared the left side of my neck to him in a show of submission, which he gladly accepted, nussling my neck.

"You are a formidable foe. I, for one, am glad that you will fight along side me, not against me." He stated before the crowd could interrupt our moment. Suddenly everyone was surrounding us, all at once trying to tell us their thoughts on the match.

"That was awesome." Both Sango and Miroku said.

"I agree, You both fought extremely well." Toga said proudly.

"Kagome, you showed an incredible amount of power and smarts during your match. The way you used your Reiki, simply wonderful." Inuhime stated, obviously very proud of me.

"I wish I could fight like that." Rin, Shippo and Izayoi stated at the same time.

"Kagome, ye have learned a lot. I am proud of ye child." grandma Kaede spoke with genuine pride in her voice.

"Kags, you almost beat him! That was amazing!" Inuyasha hollered over the crowd of people.

"Kagome, mother and father would be so proud of you. You fought like the true miko warrior we were always meant to be. Naraku doesn't stand a chance against you!" Kikyo said. I was so overcome with emotions that I simply blushed. I gave a short bow and thanked everyone for their input.

It was starting to get dark, which meant it was time for dinner. "everyone will meet in the dining hall in and hour for dinner. I have an important announcement to make and wish for Kagome and I to be able to freshen up before the dinner. It is not formal, so all my dine in whatever clothing they feel most comfortable in." Sesshomaru announced and everyone went their own ways until meal time. I sent Rin and Shippo with Kikyo so that I knew they would be well taken care of until we sat down for the evening meal.

Sesshomaru walked me to my new rooms. He showed me where everything was, including my own private hot springs. After he gave me a chaste kiss, he left for his own rooms and I wasted no time undressing and sliding right into the hot springs to bathe. Dinner was going to be interesting and I couldn't wait to see everyone's reactions to Sesshomaru's news. After I was sure all the sweat and dirt was off of me, I quickly dried off and dressed in clean miko garbs. These were pure white with red cherry blossoms flowing from my left shoulder to the right side of my waist. A gift from Sesshomaru. I put my hair up into a simple bun, and made my way to the dining hall. As I entered and took my seat next to Sesshomaru, the look on everyone's face was enough to almost make me burst out laughing.

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **A/N: I know I'm a little evil. I keep leaving it on cliffies! It is starting to get interesting to me. I will try to continue to put little moments like the spar through out the story. I think it's so cute to see Sesshomaru sparing with someone as strong as Kagome. I will also have her slowly open up to Sesshomaru about all she went through in her childhood. Also, Opinions on the Naraku scene would be much appreciated, as I am trying to move the story on a little bit and hope that I didn't overdo it with him. As always, please R &R! Lots of love to you all! Until next time!**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I Know I had said that I would be updating on the weekends, but I found I have more free time than I thought right now. I have a small shortage of hours at work, so for now, I will be most likely updating more ofter until my hours pick up. I would also like to take a minute to thank all of you for your reviews. I am so happy that my story is exciting and interesting to you guys since this is my first story and I was extremely nervous at first. Now, enough of me wasting your time with all this, on with the story.**_

 _The official announcement_

 _Sesshomaru's POV:_

I could sense the amusement in Kagome's Aura as she saw the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. I had to admit. It was rather amusing to see my parents with their mouths open just a little. I took this time to make it official. I grabbed Kagome's hand and we both rose from our seats in perfect sync. "Everyone, I am proud to announce that the Miko Kagome has graciously agreed to court me earlier today." It took a few moments before everyone congratulated us and then Kikyo decided she had more to say than just 'congratulations'.

"While I am happy for my sister, and that she has a chance at real happiness, I feel it is well within my rights as her kin to warn you. If you dare to hurt her in any way, I will personally see that you regret it." She stated formally and with an air of seriousness to her. I knew she was well within her rights as she was there in the stead of her parents. That is usually the promise Kagome's father would have made, were he alive. I decided that I would take her statement as seriously as she had delivered it.

"You have my word that I will never do anything to bring harm to her. She is well protected with me." With that Kikyo visibly relaxed and graced us with a smile.

"Okay, enough of all of this, I think it is time we all begin our meal so that those with wards may spend some time with them before bed. They have studies to attend right after the morning meal tomorrow." Inuhime stated with a twinkle in her eye and a small smile on her face. I knew then that she was trying to give the kids more time with us, but also she was giving me more of a reason to spend time with Kagome. I was grateful for that. Now I will get to see how she will be around multiple kids. This shall prove to be interesting.

We ate the rest of our meal in silence, I could tell the kids were getting excited, they hadn't really been able to spend any time with either Kagome or myself since I returned to the castle with Shippo. Once the meal was done, Kagome grabbed both of the kids' hands and we walked to the family rooms in the western wing. Kagome then began to chase the children around the room as I found a safe place to observe the interaction with. I realized almost immediately what she was doing. While to most it would look like she was just playing rough with the kids, she was really beginning to train them how to fight. It will make training that much easier when adolescence finally hits them. That is when true training will begin. Shippo began to rough play with Rin and Kagome took the moment to step back for a moment and sit next to me to enjoy the sight, as well as catch her breath.

"You are a natural with them." I stated, trying to make small conversation.

"Well, I learned that most mothers begin training their young in this way at around this point in their children's lives, so I figured that maybe I should do that, especially since I am raising a kit. Plus, they really seem to be enjoying themselves." then she gently nudged me, trying to initiate the same kind of play that she had gotten the children to partake in. I will admit I was feeling playful at the time, so I nudged her back. Next thing I know I was being tackled by not just Kagome, But Shippo and Rin as well. This went on for about an hour. We took turns tackling each other until both kids seemed to be worn out. Afterwords, Kagome took the kids to her hot springs and washed them up. They were changed into the clothes that I had sent to her rooms and sent to Rin's room for the night. Kagome decided that it would be best for Shippo if he had someone in the room with him. She explained that he often couldn't sleep at night when alone because he'd dream about his parents death. I decided at that point that Rin's room also belonged to Shippo. I would not have my intended's ward feel uncomfortable for even a minute. I wanted him to know that he was officially a part of my pack.

I walked Kagome to her rooms and when I went to give her a goodnight kiss, I was surprised when she wrapped her arms around my neck and started to pull me into her rooms. I went with her because I wanted to know what was going through her pretty little head. I felt like I had to know. She continued pulling me while passionately kissing me until we fell on the sitting area in the first room. There we kissed for longer. I took the chance to deepen the kiss as her lips parted for air. My advance was well received as I smelt her arousal spike and she moaned into my lips. Our tongues danced around each other, both fighting for dominance. I eventually won and broke the kiss so that we could breathe. I looked at her flushed face and then into the deep blue pools of her eyes. I saw so much passion and lust in those eyes that it was hard to control myself.

"Kagome, we can go no farther than this at this point." I finally said, regaining my composure. She then decided the appropriate reaction was to pout. Her lip stuck out just a little and she huffed.

"I guess you are right. I need to know, how long do we have to court before we are allowed to mate?" She finally said. It seemed she was eager, but we had to follow tradition as I was the official heir to the west, once my father decided to step down, or if he was killed, I would take the throne.

"Our by-laws say one must court their intended for at least one month before a mating can occur. We are able to know for sure in that time if the one we are courting is the one we wish to mate or not. All intercourse is forbidden until the time comes that we are mated." I recited our by-law like it was the back of my hand, as my mother had made me memorize it as a child.

Kagome then asked a question that shocked me for a moment. "But Kikyo and Inuyasha have been courting for far longer than a month. How come they aren't mated yet?" She seemed genuinely confused.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is the youngest, As I am the oldest, he is not allowed to mate his chosen until I have taken a mate. Otherwise, I can make his mate mine if I so choose. He is trying to make sure that Kikyo stays his by not mating her until I have mated with you." I stated, making her blush.

"Are you one hundred percent sure that I am the one you wish to mate?" She asked, looking down at the last part of her statement. I knew then that something had happened in her past that would make her doubt her worth.

"I am sure. I have known for some time now. At first I thought that I was attracted to you because you are the reincarnation of my past intended. Now that I have started to know you, I know it is because of who you are, not who your soul used to belong to. Though you do have a lot of her personality, I can tell you are two completely different people and I wouldn't have it any other way. The Kami have brought you to me. I refuse to let you go." It was the most honest I have ever been about the way I felt, even to myself. I could tell that she liked what she heard because she smiled beautifully and looked me in the eyes. As her blue crashed with my gold, I felt something and I wasn't sure if she was even noticed what had happened. It was then that we had bonded. We were connected now. I could feel what she was feeling and her what I was feeling. If one was in distress, the other would know. I knew at that point, we were meant to be. This month wont go by fast enough. I knew then and there, that I had to speak with mother about this in the morning and see what would come of this. I know she will start planning the ceremony and there was nothing I could do about it. She would get the daughter of her choice yet. I walked Kagome to her bed and after giving her one more passion filled kiss, walked to my own bed. As I closed my eyes for the night, I saw those beautiful blue eyes one more time. The lust and passion fulled within them. I was happy. She is the best choice of mate and man or demon could ask for, and she was mine.

 _ **A/N: Whew, I guess love songs while writing makes for some pretty intense stuff. Anyways, Please R &R. Don't worry, more Naraku to come, I just figured I would focus on Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship for a little. Until next time!**_


	14. Chapter 13

_Lover's Bond_

 _Kagome's POV:_

I had only been asleep for maybe an hour when the nightmare hit. I was walking through the forest next to my old village, only it was dark and gloomy. I felt my heart starting to race as I neared the village. What I saw devastated me. At my feet was my grandmother's lifeless body, when I finally looked up, there was a man, about the same statue of Onigumo, Raven black hair and blood red eyes. He was a little taller than Sesshomaru. His face spoke of the evil inside him. In his hands, was my little Shippo. He didn't say a word, but and evil smile crossed his face as he then ripped Shippo's head off his shoulders and threw his remains right in front of me. Next thing I know, he grabbed me by my hair and held me inches from his face. "You now know what will happen if you fight me. I will slowly kill everyone you hold dear. Now, be a good bitch and clean up this mess." with that, he threw me to the ground and I felt a shaking. I jolted awake and threw myself at whoever had woken me up. I let my tears fall freely as the gentle but strong arms of Sesshomaru wrapped themselves around me.

Once I had calmed enough to talk I looked into concerned golden eyes. "What has you feeling so terrified it woke me from my slumber?" He asked, I knew he wasn't upset at me for waking him, just concerned for my well being. "I had a nightmare. Grandma and Shippo was killed by someone who looked like Onigumo, only with Raven black hair and red eyes. He said that it was what would happen if I fought him and then threw me to the ground. He….. He killed them." I wailed as I found my dream was so bad that I couldn't think about it without feeling like it was real.

"We need to talk to mother now. I don't know what is going on, but I do not think it was an ordinary nightmare. I can tell you now, the man you saw was Naraku, lord of the north. Come on Kagome, we need to talk to mother about this, now." Sesshomaru said with such a seriousness to it that I felt the need to follow his instructions. He helped me out of my bed and wrapped me in an outer robe. We walked down the hall to his mother's room and he knocked on her door with more urgency than I thought he would. When she opened the door to see who dare to disturb her, Sesshomaru pushed past her holding my wrist and left her no option to ignore us.

"What can I help you two with at this time of night?" Inuhime asked, sounding a little irritated with her rude awakening.

"Mother, there are a few things we need to discuss, one of which cannot wait til morning." Sesshomaru said completely serious and leaving no room for argument. For some reason, I could feel the panic starting to rise within him, even though he showed no signs physically. I instinctively grabbed his arm in a reassuring manner. His mother saw this interaction and her eyes widened minutely.

"I see. Tell me what it is and I will do what I can to help you." She stated without hesitation.

"Well, the most important thing, we need help keeping Naraku from invading Kagome's dreams. I had to wake her from a nightmare that I believe Naraku had created just for her. He appeared to her and tormented her. I can not allow something like this to happen again." Sesshomaru explained rather quickly.

Inuhime looked shocked for a moment. The tension in the air was quite thick and I could swear it was like the two were having a telepathic conversation with the way they were looking at each other. When she began speaking, it was a calm tone and I knew I would be safe.

"Okay, first I will tell you. Kagome, Whatever you dreamed will not come to pass. He is using it as a scare tactic. Do not fall for it. Secondly, the spell I need to block him will be tricky as I will need Kagome to use her Reiki as well as a demon of equal strength to use their Youki. The question is, are both of you willing to do what I require?" She said sternly. I knew she was not messing around and I wasn't going to leave anything to chance. I gave a short, firm nod of my head, letting her know I was more than ready to keep Naraku out of my head. Sesshomaru answered in a "Hn" letting us know he meant business.

"Kagome, when I give you the signal, I will need you to let your Reiki flow out of you freely and same with you Sesshomaru. I need you both to trust me as I will be manipulating both. In return, no one other than the two of you will be able to access each others thoughts or dreams. It will give Kagome the protection she needs and make sure he can't get to Sesshomaru either." With that said, she went to a drawer in her room and pulled out a few items. The first item was a white cloth. Next was a pair of gloves and finally, something in a vile that looked a lot like lotion. When she put the gloves on, she nodded her head to the two of us and I instantly relaxed into my meditation letting my Reiki flow freely. I could feel Sesshomaru's Youki pressing against my Reiki, at first assessing the power before it, then turning into a caress as soon as it recognized my aura. It was rather comforting at the moment. Shortly after our auras stopped clashing I felt Inuhime's gloved hand rub the liquid in the vile on the middle of my forehead and could only assume she did the same to Sesshomaru. She began chanting something in a really low voice and I could feel the liquid slightly heating up on my forehead. A few minutes passed and the power that had surrounded us had started to fade.

"You both may retract your respective powers. It is done." Inuhime spoke and she seemed a little tired. I guess this spell took a bit out of the caster. I opened my eyes after I felt the rest of my powers recede back into my body. I soon realized all eyes were on me and I blushed a little bit. I then turned to Inuhime and gave her a respectful bow. "Thank you lady Inuhime, for your help. I am in your debt." I spoke formally and as best as I could after everything that has happened since I went to sleep.

"Nonsense, girl. You are courting my son. We are now family, and this is the kind of thing family does for one another." She spoke with a small smile on her face. I almost burst out in tears, but managed a small nod of my head and she took that as my understanding. Next she looked back at Sesshomaru sensing this wasn't the only reason for his visit. I could tell she was right. I still didn't understand how, but I could feel how Sesshomaru was still curious about something and it was really bothering him.

"Mother, when Kagome had her nightmare, I was able to feel her distress and even before that. I can feel what she is feeling and I am sure it is the same for her to me. How is that even possible?"

At Sesshomaru's confession I looked to Inuhime expectantly, also wanting to know the answer to this question. Inuhime looked shocked for the umpteenth time tonight. She looked back and forth between the two of us for a little while, seemingly processing the information she was given. Then, all of a sudden, a wide smile broke over her face.

"You two have an extremely rare bond. One I have only ever read about. Usually, a couple will not bond until they have mated, and then it only grants immunity to the other persons powers. Both of your souls are bonded to each other. You two are true soul mates. This is a rare event, because one usually ignores the pull of their souls to each other. They usually ignore their true calling. What you two have is special and to be a very guarded secret. Telling me is fine, because you needed to figure all this out. However, do not, under any circumstance, tell anyone else. This is a strength, but it can also be used against you and be your downfall." She stated. Then she walked up to Sesshomaru and communicated to his via growls while giving him a hug. Next she turned to me and embraced me in much the same way. "Welcome to the family, dear child. We will protect you with all that we have." She proclaimed. I couldn't believe the way this day had gone and could not wait to get back to my room and hopefully get a better sleep then what I had gotten previously. Once the interaction was over, she looked to us and stated playfully, "Off to bed. You both have wasted enough of my time."

We left her room and walked arm in arm, back to my room. Sesshomaru walked me to my bed and helped me get comfortable. I was expecting him to leave, instead, he crawled in next to me wrapping his arm around my midsection. He looked at me with a gentle smile on his face. "Sleep Miko. I will be here until the morrow. I was able to sense your uneasiness at my departure." I smiled back to him and laid my head against his firm chest. I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and the light vibrations of his growling. It gave me a sense of peace knowing that this was the man I was meant to spend my whole life with.

 _ **A/N: Well, that was eventful. I felt like I needed to explain the bond between Kagome and Sesshomaru in this chapter a little bit. I will be speeding things up a little bit from here. I am warning you now, I am going to jump forward in time a little bit so that I can keep the story going in a way that will hopefully not bore any of you. I will have flashbacks later in the story though, so you will get a little glimpse of what has transpired between this chapter and the next one. As always, please R &R. Your feedback means so much to me and I do read each and every one of them! Until next time!**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for the reviews I have gotten. I have gotten a lot of positive feedback. If anyone has any questions regarding characters and story line, please feel free to ask, I will do my best to answer all questions. Before anyone asks, Yes Koga and Ayame will be in the story, but their role appears a little later. Now, on with the story….**_

 _Family ties_

 _Kikyo's POV:_

The past few weeks, I have noticed Kagome and Sesshomaru drawing closer to each other. I couldn't be happier for them. It seems she is starting to overcome all the obstacles from our past. I looked over to Inuyasha as he sat under the shade of our favorite tree, the beautiful cherry blossoms just starting to fall from the branches. He seemed at peace today even though everyone has been waiting for this war that we all know will come. I was on edge. I didn't like the thought of my sister going out to war. She should be here, protected, even though she has shown she can handle anything thrown at her. Unlike me. Yes, I am good with a bow, but she is so much stronger than I, and her determination to actually help everyone she meets, lets just say I am impressed with how big her heart is. Before Inuyasha, I would have never helped anyone, other than Kagome.

I decided that I wanted to help more than just staying here and treating the injured. "Inuyasha, I want to be on the field of battle. Next to Kagome, like I should be. I've been thinking, and I believe, that just like Midoriko and Miyako, we will be unstoppable together. We have always been at our strongest together."

Inuyasha looked at me slightly shocked but decided to be his typical brash self. "Hell no Kikyo. I would be distracted during the battle and so would Kagome. You are no where near trained enough to handle this fight and if I had my way, Kagome wouldn't be fighting either. You both are too precious to loose."

I couldn't blame him. I am his intended after all, and Kagome would be his sister very soon. As it was, Inuhime spends most of her time planning the mating ceremony that is to take place in just a few short weeks. I decided then that I would continue to observe Kagome with her small family. I watched as Jaken chased around the children so that Kagome and Sesshomaru could go for their daily walk. I assume it was so the two could have some time to really get to know each other before their mating took place.

 _Sesshomaru's POV:_

I knew that Kikyo had been keeping a close eye on Kagome and myself since our courtship began and was glad that Kagome insisted on taking a walk through the gardens everyday. She said she didn't like feeling like their were eaves droppers on our conversations, and I had to agree with her. I have learned so much about her on these walks and now know she truly is a treasure. She is so compassionate. Everything I have learned about her so far, it is hard to see how she is so beautiful, inside and out, I have grown to love her and find it hard to respect her wishes about battling in this war. I didn't want to risk loosing her, but then again, I have found that she is far stronger than Midoriko. I guess time makes the soul stronger.

All of a sudden, Kagome stopped walking and I turned feeling her emotions going crazy. Whatever was on her mind, it was something she was going to find hard to tell me about. I stood there waiting for her to tell me what was on her mind. When she was ready she began to tell me a story that had me so torn apart. I wanted to rip the head off Onigumo.

"When I was a little girl, Onigumo told me that I was destined to be a gift to Lord Naraku. He told me that I was more powerful than any he had ever seen and that he hoped to use me to get back into Naraku's good graces. He also began to teach me how to be a good servant to one such as Naraku. He would never do it in front of Kikyo and told me that if I ever told her, he would make sure she got so sick that she would end up like my mother. I would do anything he asked me to do so that I could protect her. I would bring him his clothes while he bathed and would even be forced to wash him from time to time. I always made sure he never went without food and any cleaning that needed to be done was completed so that I would not get punished for being bad. I had tried to run away shortly after Kikyo ran off with Inuyasha, but he caught me. After that, he made me do all the housework without my clothes. He told me my punishments from Naraku would be much worse and that the only reason he didn't do that is Naraku would kill him if I wasn't pure. When I found out you were going to bring me here, I was so overjoyed. I couldn't show it because I didn't want him to try to 'punish' me one more time before I left. I was so worried that when I finally found the one I wanted I wouldn't be pure."

I was trying my best to control my temper. I didn't want her to see the anger even though I knew she could feel it. I also felt the shame that was coming off her in waves. "Kagome, you have nothing to be ashamed of. What he did to you was vile and unforgivable. If he ever shows his face again, I will personally see to it that he pays for all that he has put you through." I stated, not liking the look that was coming across her face.

"No, please don't kill him. I have a better idea. I want him to know that everything he did to me was in vain and that my life is nothing he wanted for me. I was hoping that you would let me invite him to the mating ceremony. I want him to see me happy before we banish him from the west, never to return. I think that punishment would be more suitable than letting him die. Death is too gracious for him." She was practically begging. I could see and feel that she really wanted this, so against my better judgment, I decided to give her what she wanted. I had to admit, it was a fitting punishment and that she was right, death would indeed be to gracious for this man than life was.

"Very well, if this is what you want. You were the one who was wronged, so it is only fitting that you choose the punishment." I stated, continuing on our walk. We linked arms as I thought on a way to tell mother that there would be a very unwanted guest in the east wing on the night I take Kagome as mine. This mating ceremony was becoming a headache and at the same time, I knew it would all be worth it in the end. The war would most likely come soon after and we all needed to be prepared for all that was to come. As we came across the clearing we left the children in Kagome let out a laugh at the scene before us. Jaken was on the ground, being pinned with Shippo's fox magic while Rin had been in the process of placing a flower crown upon his head. I was highly amused at the scene myself, but refused to show how I was feeling. Kagome then went over to where the kids were and helped Jaken off the ground. He looked indifferent and I found he was unsure how to act around my little Miko.

"Jaken, I need you to go fetch my mother. It would seem her and I need to have a private talk about the mating ceremony. Send her to my study." I said before turning towards Kagome. Jaken quickly bowed to me before rushing off to do as I told him. "I will be in my study if you need anything. Do not hesitate to come to me for anything." I gave her a final kiss before I walked off to meet my mother and discuss in full what I have learned about Kagome and what Kagome wishes to do about it. My guess is mother will be on board for this punishment as she loves to see people suffer and finds life more torturous than death.

As I neared the study, Jaken came running to me. He bowed to the ground. "Mi'lord, Your mother said she will be there as soon as she can, She is in the middle of an argument with your father over a detail about the mating." I gave a growl of irritation. What I needed to discuss was more important than anything they were discussing. I turned away from Jaken and walked into my study, waiting for my mother to arrive. This was indeed going to be a long night.

 _ **A/N: I know, Onigumo is a real creep. I had to find a way to get him into the castle and thought this the best way. As for what happens to him, you will all find out really soon. I promise. As always, please R &R. I look forward to reading all of your thoughts!**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I know its been over a week since my last update, I have been working really hard and trying to adjust to working 6 days a week again. It's not easy, let me tell you… Anyways, I hope everyone has been enjoying the story so far, and remember, I love hearing from my readers. Give me opinions and ideas please. I am writing this for you and your input is always welcome! Now, on with the story!**_

 _The Night before we mate:_

 _Kagome's POV:_

It's the day before the mating ceremony and I still can't believe this is happening. Even as guests begin arriving. I am standing at the entry way with Inuhime and Sesshomaru, greeting all the guests as they come in one by one. First to arrive was the prince and future lord of the east and his mate. A wolf youki named Koga and his mate's name is Ayame. They bowed respectively and handed the invitation to Inuhime. She looked it over and then gave a courteous bow to them as well. Ayame then looked to me and smiled. "I never thought the day would come that Lord Sesshomaru would take a mate. You must be someone special." She said while winking at me. Koga laughed and tugged him mate along to where Inuhime told them their personal servant was. Next to show was the lord of the south and his mat. They were Kitsunes named Akihito and Akira. They also gave their well wishes and Inuhime made sure to let them know I have a kitsune ward. This made their eyes go wide for a second before they bowed extremely low and thanked me for taking in one of their kind. Not many people, especially humans, would do that for the tricksters. I smiled and assured them that Shippo was well loved and looked after. Almost all the rooms were filled when he showed up. Onigumo, Baring his invitation to Inuhime, he looked at Sesshomaru and I with barely distinguishable disgust in his eyes. He fiend happiness and looked me dead in the eyes. "I'm grateful that you thought to invite me. Your mother would be proud that you still include me in important events, since she can't be here for you and all." The wicked smile that started to cross his face made me have to send feelings of comfort to Sesshomaru to keep him from ripping Onigumo's head off his shoulders. I knew this would be uncomfortable for us both, but it needed to be done. He would figure out after the ceremony why he was really brought here. We sent him to his room with a warning, "You will remain in your room until your servant comes for you. You will stay away from the family wing or forfeit your life." That was all Sesshomaru had to say to the man who has tormented me for way too long.

The rest of the day was much like the last few weeks, I had a dress fitting, and had to sit down with Inuhime for last minute arrangements. Then Sesshomaru went for our nightly walk. Only this time I thought we could blow off some steam. I gave him my mischievous look and he knew exactly what I wanted. We both got into our battle stances and began the spar. I lunged at him and he easily dodged. He then retaliated by sweeping his leg under mine. I quickly jumped and he then threw his fist towards my mid-section. I was anticipating this and quickly twirled my body mid-air and effectively dodged his attack. "You have gotten better. I see I will have a real challenge here." Sesshomaru stated with a smirk at the corner of his mouth. He then lunged at me and I did a graceful back-flip to move away from his attack and moved in with my fist swinging and connecting with his jaw. He was shocked that I landed such a good hit on him, as his head moved to the side slightly from the impact. I then decided to infuse my Reiki to my feet so that I could move faster. With my increased speed I was able to get behind him before he could react. When he turned around I stopped him momentarily with a passion filled kiss. While he was distracted, I took a page from his book and swept his legs out from under him. Laughing I looked at him and stated, "Be ready for anything. If you can't even take that, how can you expect to fight an enemy?" The look on his face almost made me burst out laughing as I knew I had stolen words he had said to me in the past. The moment didn't last long as he quickly got up and the spar resumed. We were moving so fast that if we weren't around demons, no one would be able to keep up with our movements. Blow after blow exchanged and dodged. It was a deadly dance and showed all onlookers that we were nothing to be messed with.

The spar ended with me finally wearing out and submitting to him. He nuzzled my neck to let me know he excepted my submission. He then held out his hand for me and helped me to my feet. Both of us feeling a little more relaxed decided to walk to our rooms so we could bathe before the evening meal. Natasha came to my room, like she usually does and helped me into my formal attire. I guess, as much as I hate these things, it is required for me to wear them for the next couple nights until the guests leave. I only hope that I don't make a fool of myself wearing it. Natasha put my hair up in an elaborate bun, pinned up with sapphire pins, befitting of my station and making my eye color pop. I looked over to her and smiled. "Natasha, I am glad that threw all of this, I have had you by my side. I hope you will continue to be my handmaiden after I have mated Sesshomaru." She looked at me, blush on her face and a smile graced her lips. "It would be my honor Kagome. I feel like my time would be wasted if I wasn't attending to you." I looked her dead in her eyes, not liking what I heard. "Natasha, listen to me. In my time here, you have been here through it all. You saw to my bruises during training and aided in speedy recoveries for me. You are no longer my servant. I have chosen you to be my handmaiden, not because you live to serve, but because you are my friend. I want my friends around me while I go through yet another transition in my life." Her eyes widened and sparkled at that.

Natasha and I walked to the dining room where she left me by the door. The guards opened the doors for me and all eyes turned towards my entrance. I held my head high and found my open seat next to Sesshomaru. "I see you have made your handmaiden happy." Sesshomaru stated in a low voice while we waited for the meal to be served.

"We can discuss that later, after the kids go to bed. Now isn't the time." I stated just as low, noticing that all eyes were on us. Sesshomaru nodded his head and grabbed my hand under the table to lend me some of his strength. We faced the evening meal together and then excused ourselves so that we could spend some time with Rin and Shippo, as per the usual. That night, after the kids went to sleep, Sesshomaru and I went to my rooms and while we would have normally kissed, he just helped me into bed after Natasha helped me change. He gave me a kiss on the head and said, "Rest. Tomorrow is a big day for us." then he promptly left the room. I found it rather easy to get to sleep, as I had worn myself out with all our activities. It was a dreamless sleep, but I knew deep down inside, that something big was going to happen soon. I felt a little uneasy and knew Sesshomaru felt the same.

 _ **A/N: So, important events in the next chapter. One is mating, two is the outcome of what is going to happen to Onigumo. Just a little teaser to give you something to look forward to! As always, Please R &R. Until next time!**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**A/N: So I have a warning, violence and gore! You have been warned. Please enjoy this chapter!**_

 _My mating day_

 _Kagome's POV:_

I awoke the next morning, with a feeling of uneasiness. I knew what was going to happen today, but that wasn't what was making me feel this. I would describe it as more of a feeling of foreboding. I knew something bigger than me getting mated was going to happen in the near future. I shook the feeling as best as I could and decided to start my day as Natasha was already at my hot springs preparing my supplies for my morning bath. I walked into the room and she greeted me with a warm smile. "Good morning Kagome. I hope you are ready to experience the best day of your life." She seemed excited for me which helped me become more excited for today's event.

"Of course I am! This is what I have been waiting for since the day I met Sesshomaru." I said with a ridiculously big smile on face. I was now officially ready for what this day was going to bring. I quickly got out of my sleeping garments and walked into the springs to start my bath. While Natasha was washing my hair, Inuhime walked into the room. "There you are! We have a lot to do today, so please don't be too much longer. We have the final fitting and hair before the morning meal, then we have til half passed noon to finish preparing you for the ceremony. No time to waste!" She said almost frantically. I dunked my head under the water to get the suds out and then looked over at my mother-in-law. "I will be at the seamstresses in no more than five minutes. I just want to wash my body and then I will be out." This seemed to relax her as she then smiled. Satisfied that I would be along shortly, she turned and left the room. Natasha then made short work of washing my body and helping me get dressed. We walked side by side to the seamstresses and she left after I walked into the room.

"Ah, there you are my lady, no time to loose. Put these on so I can make sure they fit appropriately." the seamstress with care but no room for argument. Inuhime walked in as I was putting on the sash of the kimono. She teared up a little bit. It was a two layer kimono. The bottom layer was a cherry blossom red and was very form fitting until it reached my knees. At the knees it slowly flowed out until it grazed the ground. The top layer was white with stars that seemed to sparkle across the bust. From the midsection to my knees there were silver petals that shined when I walked. It was the most beautiful kimono I had ever worn. It was also form fitting until the knees. It followed the same style as the under kimono. "You look beautiful my dear." Inuhime said, looking like she was walking down memory lane.

"Is there something you would like to talk about mother?" I asked trying to get her mind off of my dress.

"Oh, no dear, I simply wanted to see how this was coming along so that we could get to your hair. It's almost time for the morning meal and I don't want us to be late." She said with a sparkle in her eyes. The seamstress smiled at Inuhime. "She is finished, the kimono is perfect. No altercations needed."

"Good, now go and change Kagome, I'm not a very patient woman and we need to get your hair as perfect as that kimono." Inuhime said with pride in her voice. I knew then that she was going to do my hair herself. "Yes mother," was all I could say as I walked to the changing screen to change yet again. This morning is already busier than I wanted it to be and I couldn't wait to see Sesshomaru at the morning meal. We walked along a hall until we reached her rooms. Inside the first room a station was set up with hair accessories and a spot for me to sit so she could fix my hair. This was going to be an interesting experience. I sat down and waited as she began to pick up one accessory after another, putting it next to my hair and face, deciding on which ones would be best. Next she brushed my long raven locks and began to twist and braid them. In the end, my hair was braided around my head like a crown with the middle of my hair in a flowing ponytail. She had a few strands of my bangs strategically flowing down the sides of my face in little ringlets. In my hair was silver and red hair pins holding the braid in place and making me look like royalty. "There, you are perfect. I will have to take it down for now, since Sesshomaru isn't allowed to see until the ceremony, but I believe with the kimono, you will take his breath away." She stated as she began letting my hair fall down before placing it in a simple bun for our meal. "Now, hurry along. We mustn't keep them waiting." Inuhime instructed as she began pushing me towards the door. I walked with haste to the dining room where my intended was waiting for me. The guards opened the door for me and I quickly sat next to Sesshomaru.

The morning meal went by uneventfully, and I couldn't help the feeling of foreboding that came back. Sesshomaru grabbed my hand, it was as if he has had the same feeling too. After everyone had eaten, Inuhime quickly grabbed me and took me to get ready. I put the kimono back on and she quickly redid my hair. After which she spent a good hour getting my makeup just right. Then we picked out a pair of flat shoes that were satin and very comfortable. It was time. Inuhime walked me to the door I was supposed to walk through and then went to find her seat. I watched as Sesshomaru went to the front of the room wearing a plain white Hakamas and red yukata. He looked very formal and even had his silver hair pulled up into a ponytail. He looked so much like his father like this. It was attractive, but also a little eerie. When I got the signal, I began my ascent to the front of the room. All eyes were on me and I could see the tears already forming in my sister's eyes as well as grandma Kaede's eyes. I knew this was going to be beautiful. When I made it to the front, Sesshomaru had his hand out and a gladly accepted it.

We stood in front of the elder and he began the mating ceremony. "We are her to share in the momentous occasion of the mating of Kagome Higurashi and Sesshomaru Inu-No. If there is no reason for these two to mate, you may speak now. If not, I will continue." We waited a couple minutes and when no one spoke, he continued. "We will begin with the exchange of oaths. Sesshomaru, Do you vow to be loyal and protect your intended for all eternity. To share with her your life span and to, if need be, lay your life down for her and any pups you may have in the future? Do you vow to make her your first priority and to share with her all moments of your life, even your moments of vulnerability?" The elder looked at Sesshomaru with no emotion in his eyes. "I, Sesshomaru do vow with everything I am." Sesshomaru stated with full confidence. The elder then looked to me, "Do you Kagome, vow to be loyal and nurturing to Sesshomaru and any pups you have? Do you vow to support him in times of war and times of peace, and when needed, take on his responsibilities?"

I didn't even have to think about it. This is what I wanted, now and forever. "I, Kagome, do vow with everything I am." I said and then turned to look at Sesshomaru as he turned to look at me. The elder continued, "You have both given an unbreakable vow to each other, to break the vow, would mean a certain disaster for the one who broke it. We will seal this vow with blood from the ones who are to be mated." At this point, a servant appeared and handed Sesshomaru a goblet and a knife. He quickly cut the palm of his hand and let a decent amount fall into the goblet. The knife was then handed to me and I repeated his actions. Once there was a reasonable amount in the cup, the elder stirred the blood, mixing both of our essences together. He then handed Sesshomaru back the goblet, which Sesshomaru drank from. After he drank his share, he handed the goblet back to the elder who then handed it to me. I followed Sesshomaru's example and drank my share. It didn't taste as bad as I thought it would, I do not know why. Once it was done, the elder held a smile on his face.

"It is done, please join me in welcoming the new Mr and Mrs Inu-No!" The elder stated in a loud voice. We turned towards the crowd, and there was only one sour face in the whole audience. Onigumo didn't look too happy that we had mated fully. That was fine by me. He was only here as a part of a punishment and would be out of my life soon enough. After the ceremony, we went to the dance hall to celebrate. The servants had prepared a grand feast and we danced long into the night, As the guests started to retire for the evening, Izayoi approached me and handed me a gift. "Something to help protect you. You never know who will try to come after you now." She said in a low voice before she and Tiasho left for the evening. Sesshomaru and I then bid our good nights and retired to our rooms. As we approached our rooms, Jaken came running towards us, "MiLord, Milady! I am so sorry for intruding but something urgent has come up. Your father and Inuyasha are waiting for you in the war room MiLord. Naraku has sent a final commune declaring war!" Jaken quickly bowed before leaving just a quickly as he appeared.

Sesshomaru turned to me and gave me a soft, sweet kiss. "I must see to this immediately, keep your guard up, but try to get some rest. I will be in when I can." He then left and I walked into our rooms. As I sat on the edge of the bed, I decided to open the gift from Izayoi. It was a Knife. It had rubies and Sapphires on the hilt and was extremely sharp. I put it under my pillow as I got up to get out of this kimono and into my sleeping garments. Once changed, I laid down in bed and closed my eyes to sleep. I had a visit from Midoriko shortly after I fell asleep. "Kagome, you are in danger. There is someone entering your room as we speak, Don't worry, I am going to take over control for the moment. I will make Sesshomaru aware and handle the situation myself as you are not ready to face this particular foe. I will keep you safe, that I promise." After that she disappeared and my world went black.

 _Midoriko's POV:_

I opened Kagome's eyes but didn't move a muscle as I tried to use Kagome's bond to commune with Sesshomaru. _"Sesshomaru, this is Medoriko. I have temporarily taken over Kagome's conciseness to protect her. If I hadn't Kagome would be dead before you had the chance to get to her. Onigumo has come to kill her on Naraku's behalf. I will rid her of this problem. Finish your meeting and then come and comfort your mate."_ I got a taste of the connection as I felt Sesshomaru's anger at my message. I knew he wasn't mad at me, but rather at the attempt on his mate's life. I then slowly reached under the pillow and grabbed the knife firmly. I waited for Onigumo to lean over. "Kagome, I told you, you belong to Naraku. I shall kill you this night for your disobedience. What a pity, you would have made a delectable slave for my lord and brother."

At that point a smirked, Luckily, Kagome wouldn't remember a thing that is happening right now. "It is you who will die this night, you sick bastard." The look of shock on his face was all I allowed before I quickly pulled out the knife and slit his throat. His blood gushed over Kagome's body as I then jabbed the knife into his chest, piercing his heart to make sure he was dead. I then used Kagome's legs to push Onigumo's lifeless body off of the blade and onto the floor. As soon as I finished I could feel the pull, bringing Kagome back into control and pushing me back to my own realm.

 _ **A/N: Thoughts? Onigumo is finally gone! Next chapter, Sesshomaru walks in on the gory scene and his reaction! As always, please R &R. Until next time!**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Sorry it has taken a little time to update. Have had a lot of changes to adjust to. On the plus, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! All of your feedback has been well received and made me want to continue writing. This whole experience has been amazing and I love each and every one of you! Please keep the feedback coming! WARNING: Lemon ahead! You have been warned!**_

 _To be completed:_

 _Sesshomaru's POV:_

After I had received Midoriko's warning, I became extremely pissed. How dare that bastard try to take my mate from me. I had to sit through my father discussing plans of action in the upcoming war. This was really no interest to me as long as my mate was in danger.

"Sesshomaru! I need you to focus, this is important." My father said, not knowing what I had just been told telepathically.

"With all due respect father, right now I need to check my mate. She has told me some distressing news using the bond we share. If you will excuse me." I said and rose from my seat. Father looked like his beast was starting to make an appearance. He knows a mate would never use the bond to relay a message unless it was a dire situation. Usually the mate would be in immediate danger, so he knew it really was important for me to check her.

I ran as fast as I could through the castle until I came to our door. I didn't know what I would find on the other side, but I hoped that Midoriko kept her word and kept Kagome alive. As I opened the door, my breath was taken away. There was my beloved sitting in bed, looking at me, albeit, a little confused, but alive. She was soaked in blood and I could tell from the smell, that none was hers. I then took in the form that lay on the floor beside our bed. His skin pale and lifeless. Red stained his face and chest. His blood pooled beneath him. It was a glorious sight to behold. Our enemy was dead, killed by my mates hands, even if she had nothing to do with it. I was getting extremely aroused at the sight.

I loved the sight of my mate covered in the blood of our enemies. It was a look that suited her. It really showcased her strength and well, it showed that she would do anything to protect what was hers. I slowly walked to her and caressed her cheek. She leaned into it. "Mate, are you harmed?" I asked she looked into my eyes and I'm sure they were rimmed red as my beast was trying to push forward. "No, love, I am not harmed. Midoriko, she saved me. I'll have to thank her the next time she visits me." She said with a smile. I leaned down and kissed her. I nibbled on her lower lip and when she opened her lips to inhale I pushed my tongue inside. We kissed deeply as I started to remove her tarnished clothes.

I dropped them, uncaring on top of Onigumo's dead body. When I finished undressing her, I made quick work of my own attire. Now we were making skin to skin contact. She was so warm, and I ran my hands from her jaw line down the juncture of her neck and finally met with one of her supple breasts. I massaged her in my hand and felt as her nipple hardened. I finally broke the kiss only to travel down her body until my mouth found the tip of her other nipple. While suckling on one nipple my hand toyed with the other. Her back arched into my hand and mouth, and she let out a soft moan. My other hand started roaming down her taught stomach to her womanhood. My fingers found its way beneath her dark curls to her hidden pearl. I rolled it between my fingers earning me a buck of her hips and a louder moan. I could feel her slickness and knew it would be soon before she reached her climax and I could take the next step. I moved my fingers faster and suckled even harder enjoying the feeling of her writhing beneath me. Her climax then hit her and she screamed my name. It was truly a beautiful sound.

I pulled away once her body started to relax beneath me. I positioned myself at her entrance and waited for her approval. Her eyes clouded with lust looked straight at me. Once she nodded to me I slowly started to enter her. She was so wet and tight that I felt that I wouldn't have to go far before I lost my control. I suddenly reached a barrier and knew that she would be hurting for a few moments. I wrapped my arms around her to offer comfort before I pulled back a little and then forced my way past her barrier. She gasped and closed her eyes tight. I saw a single tear fall down her cheek. I nuzzled her neck and then started kissing her to distract her from the pain. Once she was relaxed again, I pulled out some and began to move my hips back and forth. What was once pain must have turned into pleasure because she was moaning again and her hips started to move in time with mine.

I increased my speed a little and was surprised at what she said next. "Faster, Sesshomaru, Please faster!" She was begging me for more. I obliged and began to move faster. Then she asked for more. "Harder, love. More please!" I began to pound into her at a rapid pace and my breathing became labored. At that moment my beast started to take control. I wanted her in the typical Inu way. I pulled out and she had the cutest pout on her face. I quickly rolled her over and she gasped when I put her in the proper position. I quickly entered her again. I was a little shocked. She was tighter in this position and it felt so much better.

It wasn't long before I had her screaming my name as I pounded into her. I wanted this to last, but could tell I was reaching my end. My hand went between her legs to her pearl as I began to roll it between my fingers again. I wanted her to climax before me. As soon as her walls began to clamp down around me I met my climax with her. Her walls milked me for all I had and we collapsed on the bed together. We laid there for a little while before I redressed and summoned Natasha. She came in quickly and bowed to us. "You will assist my mate in bathing to rid her of the filth that was our enemy. Once completed, dress her in appropriate attire and send in some servant to clean this mess. We will retire in Kagome's former room for the evening." I said stoically. She bowed yet again and helped Kagome to her feet leading her to the hot spring. Once I was sure Kagome was taken care of, I went to my father's house and knocked on the door. My father answered the door and stepped aside to let me in.

"How is she?" He asked. I could tell he was worried and so was his mate. "She is unharmed. She defended herself admirably and the enemy is deceased." I stated proudly, leaving out the fact that her previous incarnation was really the one to do the deed.

Izayoi visibly relaxed. "I guess my present became useful before I even intended it to." She said with a sigh of relief. I gave her a slight nod in thanks, as Kagome wouldn't have survived without it.

"Who was it?" Father demanded to know who was trying to harm his family. It was the first time since Inuyasha was a pup that I had heard my father so pissed.

"Onigumo. It seems he was still loyal to Naraku." I said with my mask firmly in place. I did not want to let anyone see how shaken up I had been when I was unaware how Kagome had fared. I was afraid of it being a repeat of what happened with Medoriko. I would not have been able to handle that.

"I will be sparing with Kagome more and making sure she is 100% ready for the war. She will be our strongest weapon and I will personally protect her. We also need to figure out who is Naraku's spy and eliminate them immediately." Father nodded his agreement.

"Now, return to your mate and rest boy. You will need every ounce of your strength. We have a long fight ahead of us." He stated with a sense of finality. I bid them goodnight and made my way back to where we would sleep. I entered the room and found Kagome already fast asleep in the bed. I laid next to her and knew tomorrow would be busy. We had allies to inform and a war to prepare for. And if the letter was right, we had about one moon cycle to prepare. This would be a battle worth fighting. As long as I have Kagome by my side, I will give everything I have. She deserves nothing less.

 _ **A/N: Well, that was interesting to write. This is my first lemon, so please tell me what you all think. I look forward to writing the next chapter and hope you enjoy reading it! Lots of love! As always R &R! Until next time!**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**A/N: First things first… I am soo sorry it has taken me so long to update. I temporarily lost internet and also moved into a new house. Its been a long few months and for that I apologize. Next, I wanted to talk about the last chapter a bit. I know it seemed weird that they made love next to a dead body, but think of his perspective. He had feared that Kagome was gone. Also, he is a demon and he walked in seeing Kagome so to speak, bathed in the blood of their enemy. Between the relief of her being alive and the alluring sight before him, his inner demon, his instincts if you will, took over and he could think of nothing else. I should have explained it all better in the last chapter and for that, I am also sorry. Now that that's all cleared up…. On with the story!**_

 _New beginnings: Kagome's POV:_

I woke the next morning to find myself extremely sore. I could not believe everything that happened last night, let alone that Midoriko had spent a good portion of the night training me on how to properly use all of my powers. She explained to me that I was now fully trained as a night training in my head was similar to years of training in the waking world. Time moved slower while in the dream world and that is why she took the whole night, explaining about my powers and how to access and utilize them properly. I knew how to heal, how to infuse my powers within my own body to make myself a fierce opponent. I also learned how to fully unleash my purifying abilities onto my enemy so that I may be able to defend myself and protect the ones I loved. I was also able to erect a strong impenetrable barrier to keep all involved in my life safe. Natasha was entering my room to prepare me for the morning meal. "Lady Kagome…. It is time to wake. You have a long day ahead of you." She said with a smile. I knew she wasn't sure how to approach me and I decided to reassure her.

"Please, just Kagome. I don't like all the formalities." I said with a warm smile. I got up and walked to the hot springs. I quickly undressed and got in, as it was getting closer to autumn and as such was getting a little colder. Natasha went to work, cleaning my hair and body and making me look presentable. I was surprised when she got me dressed into my miko garbs. I turned around after my hair had been pulled into a high pony tail. "Why am I not wearing the usual morning attire? Am I to train before I eat now?" I couldn't understand, I thought I was done with all this.

"No Kagome." Natasha giggled. "I was told that until after the war, this was how you were to dress, My lord wished to train you at random times and wants you prepared. He also told me to tell you to be on guard always, as he wishes to make you aware of attacks at any time."

I knew then that this all started because of the events I cannot remember and that he is not going to take it easy on me. I then closed my eyes and sent out little tendrils of power to sense where Sesshomaru was. When I found him I was thrilled. It worked. He was just inside of the gardens, laying in wait. I knew then that this would not be a dull day, as I was sure he was not the only one who would be helping me become more aware of the dangers around me. I was sure that others who have wanted to spar with me were also going to come at me at random. I was excited to say the least.

I looked over to Natasha and saw that she too held a small smile on her face. I knew she was able to feel what I had done and was pleased that I didn't take her warning lightly. She looked me in the eye for the first time since she met me, "Please enjoy your day. Kagome, I know you are ready, now it is time to show them." She then bowed to me as I exited my room. I slowly started walking in the direction of the gardens being ultra aware of everything around me. I knew he could change locations at any moment and I wouldn't allow myself to be caught off guard. Once I got close to the gardens, I could sense Sesshomaru clearly. He was just on the other side of the wall from me. I knew he could sense me but I was ready. I took the initiative and jumped out at him from the entrance. I could tell he was shocked as I lunged at him, but he still moved nimbly out of the way. His amber eyes looked at me with pride and enthusiasm as he spared with me. Both of us taking turns throwing blow after blow, each of us deflecting or dodging the other.

"I see you took the warning I sent with conviction." Sesshomaru stated while he dodged my hand which was moving faster than I thought it could. The training I had undergone the night before paying off in full.

"I know better than to take anything lightly. I became suspicious when I was dressed in this instead of the kimono." I pointed out. He took the momentary distraction to sweep his leg behind my feet, attempting to throw my balance off. Instead I simply jumped over his foot and landed just to the left of him, taking the opening to punch him in his side. He barely showed that I had hit him, the only sign was a small wince and then his face was stone. I knew things were going to get serious. I pushed more of my powers into my legs and arms, making me more agile and stronger so that I could counter anything. I was surprised when he unleashed his poison whip, most likely to try to make me use every ounce of who I am in this fight. I was ready. When the whip came flying at me I put my arm up. It was encased in my barrier. His whip bounced off and I threw a small knife with a bit of my powers in it at him. He deflected with his whip and then, we stopped.

"It is time to eat. You have done well." Sesshomaru said with a smile meant only for me. We walked side by side into the dining hall, neither of us bothered by the perspiration on our bodies. I was so hungry. Tiasho looked at us amused and since neither of us had any injuries, it was safe to assume it ended in a draw.

"It went well my son?" Tiasho said with a wicked grin. Inuyasha was on the edge of his seat, he wanted to hear about this as well.

"It did, she made the first move and defended well, I made a mistake in underestimating her abilities.

It felt good to hear my mate say something like that about me. I knew he meant every word. "I think we should shake things up a bit." I stated in a way that made everyone look at me like I was crazy. "What I mean is, I don't think that Sesshomaru should be the only one pushing me to my limits, I think I should go about my day and see if any of you can catch me off guard. I want to see how far I've come and if I am truly ready for this war. I don't want to go int o this unprepared." I stated matter of factly.

It was then, when I saw all the smiles across the table that I knew I was really going to be tested and that my mate was pleased that I had come to this decision on my own. I knew from this point on, the fun was really about to begin.


	20. Chapter 19

_**AN: I am sorry for the hiatus, my house was destroyed in a flood back in July, had to find a new place to live, get back on my feet and try to remember where I was going with this story. No I have not forgotten about it and No I have not given up on it, encase any of you guys were wondering. Thank you all for your reviews, your input has given me a direction to go that I hope you all will enjoy.**_

 _The completing of a bond: Kagome's POV:_

The last few days have been loads of fun. Almost every time I went on a walk, I was on guard waiting for the attacks to come. I was never let down. The first to strike was Sango. She thought she would have an edge because she is neither demon or a spiritual being. She was wrong of course. I was able to tell where she was coming from before she made it to me. With her, I had used my power to heighten my senses and detect the direction she was charging at me from. Our battle didn't last long as I have far surpassed her fighting abilities. Next was Miroku who, without the ability to slow me down with his powers, was really no match for me.

Kikyo tried her hand next, I was easily able to dodge her and used the time to train her a little more, preparing her for the war ahead. My next battle was more interesting than the others. It was Inuyasha's turn. While he is reckless and charges half cocked, I had to use more of my actual powers to defend myself, and my skills to get the upper hand. When he would charge at me, I had to trow up a barrier so his wild swings wouldn't hit their marks, while using my own sword to deflect and attack. Our battle lasted an hour when his stamina finally ran out.

My next surprise opponent was InuNo Tiasho. He was harder to detect because he was able to mask a good majority of his aura and powers. He did, momentarily take me off guard, but I quickly recovered and held my own against his. He was similar to Sesshomaru in the fact that his fighting was more like a deadly dance. We parried and dodged, I had to use my powers to defend against his strong aura, once he let it crash down on me. I had to surround myself with my own energy to keep from feeling like I was suffocating in his. He wore me down before he called our spar to an end, stating that I was a formidable opponent and that Naraku didn't stand a chance. Not long after supper to give me a chance to regain my energy, Inuhime came after me in much the same manor as Tiasho did. I was expecting it more as it had happened to me before. I put her into a corner before she had a chance to unleash her powers and bound her with my own. I wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. Once she declared me the victor of our spar I released her and she respectfully bowed to me as I had truly bested her.

That night, I went to bathe with my mate as per the usual. It was our time together, in which I would wash him from head to toe and he would do the same for me in return. He told me it was a form of bonding and was very important as we were trying to avoid making love due to the fear of me getting pregnant right before the war starts. We washed each other and were laying in bed in our sleeping clothes, his eyes told me he had something he wanted to say and our open bond spoke to me of nervousness and sincerity.

I gazed into those beautiful gold eyes for a little while before I finally spoke. "Koi, Please tell me what weighs on your mind. You can tell me anything."

He looked at me for a while longer before he finally spoke…..

 _Sesshomaru's POV:_

Looking into her beautiful blue eyes I knew, I had to tell her. What had been going through my head needed to be said. She needed to know how I really felt about her. So as I lay there trying to find the words, she opens her mouth and tells me exactly what I was waiting to hear. I gazed at her for a few minutes longer, collecting my thoughts.

"Kagome, Mate, you may not like everything I am about to tell you. I only ask that you wait to respond until I am finished because I feel that I need to say all of it to you." I looked her in the eyes and was in awe as she sent me understanding and reassurance through our bond.

"When I first met you, I was there simply to collect you to keep you out of Naraku's reach. It wasn't until I saw you that I realized you were Midoriko's reincarnation. I was in awe of how much you resembled her. I was blinded by the thought of being with Medoriko once again. At the same time, I was disgusted by you. You were untrained, weak and pathetic. You obeyed Onigumo and would follow any command given to you. While most men find that attractive, I do not. Midoriko was never like that and I do not want a woman to submit or be behind me. My mate had to be able to stand by my side, always. However, As I had you trained and you grew into your powers, I realized, not only are you so much alike Midoriko, you are also vastly different. You care about other creatures that she never would have given a second chance to. Aside from me, she never cared for demons. You have taken one in as your own and cared for it, while others have turned their backs. You are dedicated to getting stronger, proving your worth. She had no one to compete with, aside from my family, therefor felt there was no need to continue training. She had a good heart, but she couldn't tolerate as much of this world as you can. You are sweet, loyal and caring. You have her good qualities and so much more. I have also realized that the stories are true." at that I gave her a moment to let everything I have confessed to her sink in.

She looked at me puzzled and asked, " What stories?"

I took another moment to compose myself. "When a Miko reincarnates, She passes on the powers she had at the time of her passing. This allows the powers to continue to grow with the reincarnation whether she trains or not. In other words, you are far more powerful now than Midoriko ever was. With the training and knowledge you have gained and the control, you are a much more dangerous weapon than she ever was. That is why she came to me and made sure you would be cared for and trained properly, not because she wanted me to move on, but because she wanted you to be fully prepared for what would be expected of you. Her soul used some of the powers bestowed upon you to come to me and to train you so that you would be ready. That is also why she can take over your conscious being when necessary. I will tell you, I love you my mate, you not her. I have been waiting for the right time to tell you all of this. Only because I feel that I also need to thank you. Thank you for helping me forget about her and finally move on. Thank you for opening my heart, once again."

I looked into her eyes as she absorbed all the information I had just given to her. Her eyes stayed locked on mine. Then I was met with a bigger surprise. She literally jumped on me. She kissed me with such passion that it was driving me wild. All I wanted in that moment was to take her. I wanted to show her that I meant everything I said. In this moment, everything we had been trying so hard to fight was about to go out the window. Our instincts were taking over, we needed this to happen, now.

 _ **AN: I know I ended at a bad spot, but it has been a long night for me and I wanted to get this up before I went to bed. I will be posting another chapter, hopefully soon and this will be exactly where I pick up. Just a little something to look forward to. *Wink ***_


	21. Chapter 20

_**AN: I hope the last chapter was enjoyable for you all. I am posting another chapter to move the story along a little bit as well as in apology for not posting for a long time. I only hope you all haven't given up on my story as I know I haven't. Any and all reviews are appreciated. On with the story!**_

 _The unexpected: Sesshomaru's POV:_

Her lips crashed against mine in heated passion. Her body driving me to the brink of insanity. I could feel the love, passion and lust through our bond coming off of her in waves. I knew we weren't going to avoid this any longer. As it was, my control was starting to slip. I flipped around so that I was on top of her, breaking the kiss so that we both may breathe. She was already panting and little did she know, it was only going to get worse/better from here. As I began absorbing her beauty I realized that her clothing was obstructing my view. I grabbed her yukata and quite literally ripped it off of her. Now that I could see her in all her naked glory, I could resist my instincts no longer.

I slowly moved my hands down her body to her luscious breasts, massaging them gently and passing my thumbs over her already hardened peaks. I loved the way her back arched and pushed her breasts further into my hands. I leaned down and began kissing her again keeping the kisses short but heated. I slowly began making my way downward, making sure to kiss all the way down her neck towards my destination. I made my way to one of her breasts paying a lot of attention as my free hand made it's way down below her locks to the hidden pearl I desperately wanted to tease. While I was stimulating her breasts, my fingers began to massage her pearl, occasionally pinching and twirling her between my fingers. She was now moaning loudly, clearly coming close to her climax. It only pushed me to go faster, I wanted her to beg for me and so far my plan was working. I was going to make up for how our first time was.

I felt when she climaxed as she began to shake beneath me and actually began to beg me to take her. It was music to my ears. I pulled her off the bed and held her against the near-by wall. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her core hovered over my shaft. I put a little separation between us, smirking as she whimpered for the loss of contact. I quickly undid my obi and pulled my clothes off, making sure Kagome didn't fall from her position. After my clothes were successfully removed, I was back to having her hover above my shaft, begging me to take her. I started slowly entering her until I was seated fully inside her. I claimed her lips, swallowing her moans as I began to pump in and out of her.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until her wet, warm core drove me to the edge. I wasn't about to give in so easily. I pulled out of her, and began to move to our bed. Once there I bent her over the bed. She was my alpha bitch and my instincts wanted to claim her in the proper fashion. I swiftly entered her again, my hands trailing back to her voluptuous breasts, kneading them and teasing her peaks yet again. I pumped into her hard and fast, determined to make her soar over the edge with me. I let myself go once I felt her walls start to tighten around me. Her screams of pleasure like music we flew over the edge together, me spilling my seed into her until she was completely filled. We collapsed on the bed together and situated ourselves to go to sleep. We would clean up again in the morning.

 _Kagome's POV:_

I awoke the next morning to knocking at the door. After the magical night I had shared with my mate last night, I was hesitant to go to the door. I stopped at my wardrobe to pull out a new yukata and quickly made myself presentable. The knocking on my door was persistent and I had a feeling it was not good news being delivered. I opened the door to reveal a very pale looking Sango. She was also out of breath. "You and Lord Sesshomaru need to meet with everyone else in the study. I was told to give you fifteen minutes before Lord Tiasho comes for you. This is a matter of the utmost importance." She then quickly turned and left. Sesshomaru was already at my side by the time I closed the door. He kissed me quickly and then we changed into more appropriate clothing and made our way to the study. When we got there, we saw that everyone else was already present.

"We need to get down to business right away. Naraku has made his first strike and we need to be prepared." Tiasho said as soon as the door was closed. I took my seat next to my mate in the only open seats, trying to figure out what has happened. Almost as if he was reading my mind, Sesshomaru spoke.

"Who has he attacked father?" His voice was as cold as ice and it almost made me cringe.

"My village." Sango spoke. "He destroyed my village, killing all but one. The one that is alive he has taken hostage." Her voice was quivering and her eyes were brimmed with tears. I had an idea who was taken, but I needed to reaffirm it.

"Sango, who did he take?" I spoke barely loud enough to be heard.

"Kohaku." Sango said before her emotions took over. Miroku was doing his best to comfort her, letting her bury her face into his shoulder to muffle her sobs.

I was disgusted. I felt the urge to make him pay. I would make Naraku suffer for the pain he has caused one of my closest friends. It seems Sesshomaru felt the same, as the look in his eyes reflected the feelings surging through me. I then looked around the room and spoke louder and with more confidence then anyone had ever heard before.

"It is time. We need to come up with a plan by tomorrow. We bring this battle to him. We will avenge our fallen comrades, and he will learn that the west is not to be messed with. I will see to it today that the men are only disturbed today long enough to be nourished. The women will pack their perspective men for battle and start readying the castle for the war to come. We will meet again before nightfall to see what our options are." I stated with a sense of finality. Everyone looked at me with a mixture of interest and awe, that I would speak like that to the lord and lady of the house. It was then that Sesshomaru spoke.

"She is right. We can not go into this half-cocked. We need a plan." He looked at me sending me pride through our bond. It was too early for us to tell, but my new found courage and the surge of energy flowing through me was because of the one thing I wanted to avoid. The one thing that would not only give me way more strength, but if the enemy found out, would make me more vulnerable, a distraction to everyone.

To put it simply, as we would find out soon enough…. I was pregnant…..

 _ **Bum, bum bummm… Well, wasn't that eventful? Trust me with this direction. It is going to make the story more interesting. The war has begun. I hope this was a good apology to all who have been waiting for my story to continue. I will try to start regularly uploading chapters. Again I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long. Lots of love to you all! Until next time!**_


End file.
